<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a mage's word by vwrages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845015">a mage's word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwrages/pseuds/vwrages'>vwrages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a mage’s word [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling Out of Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Loss of Faith, Lowercase, M/M, Older Brother Figure, Sapnap centric, Short Chapters, dream just wants everyone safe, george is kind of mean, kind of sad, magic magic and more magic, medieval times, sapnap is a dumbass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwrages/pseuds/vwrages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“it wont happen.” george affirmed dream’s words lightly and tucked sapnap under the both of them, cloaks wrapping around each other like a mother’s embrace. fear ached in everyone’s bones - no matter how much they pretended it didnt and dream locked his jaw in a silent prayer. george nudged dream’s mask slightly with a gentle head movement.</p>
<p>“it wont.” he assured dream, who seemed to relax at the words slightly, and his arm around george’s shoulder seemed to grip a little harder.</p>
<p>“i know.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>in which the dt are struggling thieves on the run, and then everything goes downhill</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a mage’s word [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an introduction to our heroes - and a dance with fate and death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>feet slammed on the pavement as rain pelted like bullets from the sky. a body slips and is quickly steadied by another and the trio keep running down the musky streets of a bustling fishing village, a glint of victory in their eyes. their pockets are heavy with gold and jewels but nobody suspects a thing - to the villagers, they are travelling teens - causing harmless mischief. but they are rich - richer then the king, and tomorrow they planned to feast with the higher class of the town.</p><p>the youngest, who was staggering in time with the middle of the group - had the most full pockets of the trio. despite being smaller and less mature than the other two, he was quick to think and had perfect sleight of hand - making gambling games and card tricks easier than cake. carnivals and fairs led them to riches on another level - with sleezy salesmen losing their prized stallions to the younger boy with olive skin and black hair pushed back by a white bandana. he was charming - but innocent in a sense. the other two felt obligated to protect the boy as if they would protect their family - but soon felt as if they could not normally live without the youngest in their lives, so they kept protecting - but with heart and not mind.</p><p>the middle boy, who stepped in time with the younger thief - was the leader of the group, due to his height. although critical thinking and planning ahead wasnt his speciality, he was skilled in swordsman ship and self defence. he had fought soldiers and knights - day after day, only to return home with a bruised knuckle and a nick on his chin. years of training had lead to his ultimate success, and had come in handy when the saved the oldest boy from a crazed mage on the street corner, and the youngest from an angry mob. people knew him - and had marveled in his power, but when they met him - they were confused to meet a tall boy with a mask covering most of his face. nobody knew why he wore the mask - including the two OTHER boys - but the blonde mop head assured them it was for their safety.</p><p>speaking of the older boy, he was leading the three by several steps, bag tucked in his side. he was the group’s brain - and always found a way to dig them out of precarious situations after a successful steal. he too knew several things about the art of stealing by sleight of hand, but was in no way as successful as the youngest. he planned their entries, exits and plans of attack - while the two other boys followed his lead. his plan was much simpler then the others when it came to stealing, charm with an innocent demeanor - pale skin and rosy cheeks that charmed spoke purity and bashfulness, but unknown to them - he was the exact opposite. sometimes he wondered why he wasnt considered the leader of the trio - but ultimately knew that the middle boy would be the one to drag them out of trouble if the time came.</p><p>the rain pelted harder as the boys ran faster, kicking up water on street corners and laughing at their pitiful success. the gamble tonight had been easy. the youngest played a few rounds of poker with a man perched on a stool outside the bar while the others pick pocketed their way around the lolling citizens. after the youngest had won too many games, and was shooed away by the man was when they took off, before anyone could notice a missing handkerchief or a full coin purse. they had ran until their feet hurt and sides ached before sheltering under a large oak on the town’s outskirts.</p><p>“that was good.” puffed the middle boy - shaking the water from his hair and dropping what he had collected on the ground infront of them, as the youngest lit a lantern hanging from their packs.</p><p>“too good.” mumbled the oldest, who stretched out in a cat like movement, before emptying his pockets too. the youngest shone a lantern above them as he too, emptied his collection and they all shared a bright cheer despite the aching cold in their bones.</p><p>“we’re rich - we’ll eat for days!” cried to youngest, bouncing on the heels of his feet, boots sloshing with water.</p><p>“not days - weeks!” affirmed the middle and crouched down to begin sorting through their steals.</p><p>“we should eat at the best saloon in the next town! i want bacon, and eggs - and potato fried in fat!” the youngest wistfully spoke as the other two picked and sorted, pocketing whatever could be cashed in and burying the rest.</p><p>“we can have all that - and a nice room too, with hot water.” the oldest confirmed as they sat down in the damp grass and unwrapped their blankets, pots and pillows.</p><p>“hot water - how nice.” they all hummed in agreement, searching for the last time most of them bathed in hot water baths with pig fat soap. it seemed distant - maybe a year or two ago. as the sun set, they sat down in the grass and shared whatever rations they had saved in their bags, murmuring over today’s events. night fell and brought winters breath across the land and the trio huddled under the stretched arms of the oak to sleep before their next journey, waiting for sleep to take them whole.</p><p>the youngest, sapnap, lifted his head from their huddle, a few minutes later - and asked with quiet fear.</p><p>“what do we do if one of us gets caught?” the middle boy, dream, had poked his side softly, in a sign of reassurance.</p><p>“that wont happen, sap.”</p><p>“but if it does-“</p><p>the oldest, george, lifted his weary head and shushed him with a hand on his shoulder, another sign of comfort. </p><p>“we go back south - head towards the mountains. regather - start again. we need to make it through this alive - all of us. the mountains are safe.” he was right - the mountains were safe. much like the hobbit, little communities bustled between willow trees and double sided pools of water. they were nice there, hidden away from the world - had tended to them when they were fatigued, and wished for them to return one day. george’s body ached in the remembrance, and tucked his head once again, under dream’s.</p><p>“it wont happen.” george affirmed dream’s words lightly and tucked sapnap under the both of them, cloaks wrapping around each other like a mother’s embrace. fear ached in everyone’s bones - no matter how much they pretended it didnt and dream locked his jaw in a silent prayer. george nudged dream’s mask slightly with a gentle head movement.</p><p>“it wont.” he assured dream, who seemed to relax at the words slightly, and his arm around george’s shoulder seemed to grip a little harder.</p><p>“i know.”</p><p>—</p><p>they set out as soon as the sun peaked over horizon, boots still damp and skin cold to the night. the took the open trading route - a risky task considering they were on the run, but enjoyed the morning sun over rolling grassy hills as they marched forwards. george had estimated that it would take them a few hours to get to the next town over anyways, excluding stops for water and in search of food. the idea of warm water and goose feather bedding kept them moving as the sun began to warm their bones. george and dream took the lead, making sure the road was clear before moving forward - while sapnap stayed a few steps behind, glancing over colourful mushrooms and fungi growing from dead trees on the roadside.</p><p>the trio were silent as they walked, only sharing a nudge of reassurance or a sleeting touch to each other’s hands. when sapnap stumbled behind, george would whistle softly - or kick a few rocks to bring his attention back onto their task ahead - and the youngest would bring his mind back to the road and lightly jog to catch up in step with the group. dream would flick sapnap’s temple in annoyance and sapnap would slap his bicep in mock hurt before dream would tackle him to the ground and wrestle him in the grass of the hillside - in a mock brother style. george made that connection once - and everyone shared a look.</p><p>they were much closer then what would be considered brother like. especially between dream and sapnap.</p><p>did brothers kiss away nightmares, tend to wounds, hold hands during the howling night? it wasnt platonic - there was much more going on between the group - but no one would dare make that assumption. they were criminals, on the run.</p><p>george didnt think they’d all make it out alive.</p><p>and that idea came true - on their final hour leg through a large oak valley, bordering the next town’s outskirts. a hunting district - dream had discovered, and commanded them to stay low while proceeding, just in case anyone was hunting in the forest anyways.</p><p>dream had taken the lead again, crouching low when he stepped too hard on a branch</p><p>a beat.</p><p>and a flurry of arrows followed.</p><p>they all dumped their bags in an attempt to lighten up as they ran, jumping and weaving through trees. their sides ached from the running in the night, but they pushed through - boots rubbing skin red as they gritted teeth - looking fast for an exit.</p><p>“there!” george squawked - as the path lightened up ahead. feet pounded harder before breaking through the understory of the towering trees, bowling each other down the hill in a mess of limbs. they hit the bottom of the hill and dream embraced george with such might that he thought he might explode.</p><p>but then george began to panic.</p><p>“dream. dream - let me go! dream - i need to get up!”</p><p>“shush george! they still could be-“</p><p>“s-sapnap. we lost sapnap.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wowie that went fast - sorry yall this is going to be fast paced af so hold onto your cowboy hats</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cracks start to form between dream and george, and they start to see the full effects of the loss on their relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“we have to go back.”</p><p>“no - if they see sapnap alone with all our bags, they’ll wait for both of us to go back.”</p><p>“how do we know if they’ve taken him?”</p><p>“its only logical - he’s wanted, they’ll take the highest ransom.”</p><p>“what if he fell and blacked out?”</p><p>“they would’ve taken him anyways.”</p><p>“what if he’s -.” dream stopped himself, throat tightening. they were camped back near the trade route - hoping if sapnap was okay - he’d loop round and start moving south down the trade route, and they’d catch him - hopefully unharmed.</p><p>“he’s not dead.” george shakily started - poking at the fire with a stick. “we go back tomorrow, collect our stuff,f if there’s any, and move south.”</p><p>“we have to look for him george!”</p><p>“if he’s gone, he’s gone. we move.”</p><p>“we can’t!”</p><p>“he’s old enough to take care of himself!” george scolded himself for being harsh - he should be upset himself, but in his gut grew a harsh anger that shouldnt have been there. should he have grabbed sapnap’s arm? should dream have directed them around? should they have kept a better eye on him?  anger dissipated to hope - when dream spoke again.</p><p>“maybe he got distracted before we entered the forest - wandered off before we went inside.”</p><p>“i didnt see him dumping his bags with us.”</p><p>“so its possible. he does wander off sometimes.”</p><p>“maybe.” dream squeezed his hand slowly - and george squeezed back in silent confirmation.</p><p>“i have enough coins on me to get us some supplies in town while we scout out for him.”</p><p>“we’ll get potatoes, and rabbits - not skinned. for fat.”</p><p>“for fat.” they both sat in silent contemplation, mulling thoughts and feelings as the flames danced in front of their feet. dream’s hand moved from george’s to slowly tangle in the others curls.</p><p>“and then we’ll scout the town, and the forest, and then move back to the southern mountains. if he escaped that’s where he will go.” he didnt leave a chance for george to argue, or to tell dream that should just leave. so he accepted dream’s plan with a gentle huff, and settled back between his legs, turning the rabbit meat on the fire.</p><p>george had met sapnap way before he had met dream. they both met dream in occasions of trouble several years later, but only a year ago now to the current time. george had found the younger boy perched on a street corner, messy hair fluttering in oak eyes and his hand grasped to his chest. george, being the emphatic teenager he was, had knelt down and encouraged the boy to show his - what seemed to be - broken hand. </p><p>the boy had looked up from dark lashes, and presented his hand to george - who examined it, and claimed it to be only scratched. kids were always exaggerators, so george brushed it off. he only realised a few seconds later that the younger child and pinched his coin bag and his woollen scarf without george even realising. as sapnap got up to run, george grabbed his arm and scolded him - and they stuck together ever since.</p><p>when dream joined the group, everything worked. he supported sapnap in a family figure way but also shared moments that brought them closer than ever. their age gap was small, which allowed them to be like this with each other - but it felt wrong from george to consider sapnap in such a way. but he and dream shared moments similar - and george never felt jealous, which rendered him well. well, maybe he did sometimes.</p><p>without sapnap, george felt empty. he missed the little comments, the warmth he gave - the childlike innocence. george shuddered and wished for his safety while dream anchored him, carding hands through chocolate locks.</p><p>“how are you feeling?” george asked cautiously - taking the meat from the fire slowly and dumping them on a sheet of cleared bark.</p><p>“about what?”</p><p>“him.”</p><p>“oh - well.” dream paused, carefully crafting his sentences.</p><p>“he’ll be okay. he’s always okay. his mind flutters but he’ll be back.”</p><p>“im asking about you dream - how are you feeling?”</p><p>another pause.</p><p>“i have hope.”</p><p>-<br/>

by the time they reached the city the next day, the sun was high in the sky, sending down wafting warm heat as villagers lolled around stalls in the marketplace. kids tumbled and rustled in the mud while the men competed to cut logs faster in the rings. woman stitched and chatted, and a few played their little instruments for the other children who squirmed around, trying to dance. george clung to dreams side and kept his eyes peeled for a familiar strip of white amongst the heads of the villagers.</p><p>“let’s split.” dream suggested, as they usually did in marketplaces but george stopped him.</p><p>“if they recognise us, or if we find him - we need to be together. lets take our time with our search - together.” george tightened his grip on the younger’s hand and dream agreed with a gentle sigh and a sad smile.</p><p>“okay.”</p><p>they walked for what seemed like hours, searching stalls - but feeling unenthused to try and steal anything from the mulling sellers, who seemed unenthused at their attempts of hinting at the ‘passing by of a boy - black hair, white bandana, about 5”8’. they all shook their heads, scowled and repeated the same question:</p><p>“nope. what - they a criminal or somthin’?” </p><p>typical mountain villagers.</p><p>they shook their heads fast, pretending that he hadn’t stolen thousands of pieces of golds from stuffed pouches in his sixteen years of life, and moved on - instead taking to the simple tactics of observation when it came for searching for sapnap. </p><p>when the sun had reached it peak, and they both had settled under a tree - sharing a few scraps of left over hind meat from the night before - dream began to wallow in his thoughts aimlessly and george gripped his thigh a little tighter</p><p>“you know - if we had made it through that forest with our bags, we’d be bathing in a soapy bath right now - and sap would still be with us.” george scolded him softly - poking him in the side like sapnap used to do and dream flinched at the sudden memory.</p><p>“stop thinking about the negatives dream - i’m serious. he’ll be okay.”</p><p>“i haven’t cried since he left. is that bad?”</p><p>“you’re being strong.”</p><p>“i don’t want to be strong.”</p><p>silence settled over the pair - wind shifting uncomfortably underneath their cloaks. the midday breeze coated them in sunburnt honey and dream ran a hair through sweaty curls. george rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to cool down in the shade.</p><p>“if i kiss you hard enough - will you stop fretting for once?”</p><p>“maybe.” </p><p>so george kissed him, with all the power of a thousand suns and the riches of a sixteen year old boy whose hair was black as midnight and had a smile brighter than a thousand moons.</p><p>-</p><p>the journey back into the forest was quiet, the air thick with what may be found. george mentally prepared for the possible sight of his younger family member with an arrow slithered in his stomach, blood staining olive skin like cake icing. dream gripped his arm, and george shoved his side softly in a playful attempt.</p><p>dream didn’t push back.</p><p>the summer breeze ended as soon as they entered the city of towering oaks, branches reaching towards the sun. george hesitated and dream decided to burst ahead, calling sapnap’s name into the shadows.</p><p>“sapnap? sapnap!”</p><p>“dream!” george quickly followed at his heels, hoisting his cloak hood up over his messy curls and smudged glasses. the grass was wet against their ankles as they fumbled over fallen trees and slippery ferns.</p><p>“why are we running now? we were sneaking last time!” george whispered, clinging to dream’s bicep, when he youngest shushed him with a startled movement of his hand.</p><p>“if we get caught - we get caught. maybe they’ll bring us to him. if we get shot - well.” dream was right - there was nothing left for either of them in this world. they were criminals - unloved and rejected, only left with each other's embrace. they were bound to be killed some day or another - but it would be easier on each other if it was by arrow in a lonesome hunting forest - then burnt at the stake. </p><p>they walked for however many minutes before dream stopped, causing george to crash into his back with a loud ‘oof’.</p><p>“what? what is it?” george exclaimed and stepped aside only to see a sheet of fabric hanging from a low branch.</p><p>“sapnap’s cloak - he never took it off.”</p><p>silence, and a shattering sob sounded from the younger boy.</p><p>“he’s gone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>what? an upload? in the same week? insane - never heard off. thanks y'all for the kudos and for the comments - y'all make my day (also yes i saw the typos - will i fix them? maybe. no.) also i love my son sippycup so you know im going to make this story about him. also dream is a baby in this so suck it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream and george fight some more, before meeting their first saviour</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream. georgie?</p><p>dream? dream im hungry. and im hurting.</p><p>my knees hurt. my elbows are bleeding.</p><p>and its cold.</p><p>where are you both? come back for me, please.</p><p>i need you. </p><p>please.</p><p>-</p><p>they left the forest before nightfall, trudging back down the grassy paddocks towards the dirt road trail. george had pulled the younger to his feet, dusted him off and pushed his tears away from freckled cheeks. they both felt numb, chilled to the core, but they knew they had to keep moving. </p><p>the air was thick was tension and heavy sorrows, as dream ran his fingers aimlessly over the stitches in sapnap’s sheep skin cloak. once they started back on the trading route, dream slung the fabric over his shoulders - held him close, and kept walking in step with george.</p><p>george - on the other hand, was staring out over the grassy plains as they retraced their footsteps only a day before. with every step they took, they seemed to stray further from him, if he was still alive. the adult within his urged him to be strong - for dream’s sake, but the child of yesterday cried for the younger boy.</p><p>he must be scared.</p><p>each tree they passed, that had been caressed by the younger’s hands, caused george’s step to increase, which caused dream to stumble to keep his time.</p><p>“what is it?”</p><p>“nothing - lets keep moving.”</p><p>“we are moving.”</p><p>“move faster. i want us to make it to rhavelle by nightfall.” he didn’t mean for venom to coat his words, but he was too tired, too cold to think of how his words were strung. rhavelle was the coastal town that they skipped past after they successfully stole from the next door neighbour town of strandec, a local fishing village known for the best freshwater mussels, and drunk gamblers - all across the land. a perfect pick pocket location.</p><p>dream began to match his strides again, eyes downcast as the clouds sheltered the morning sun, dew running up the insides of their boots as they marched downhill. he spoke.</p><p>“since when did you care?”</p><p>“about what?”</p><p>“him.”</p><p>george startled.</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“you never really looked after him in that way. you guys were like.. friends. like, obligated to be in the same room by force. is that why you wanted to leave so early?”</p><p>“that’s not true dream, you know it's not.” this time, the venom was purposeful. how dare he assume that they weren't close. they were. but george couldn’t put it into words. they were brothers - brothers fought. dream and sapnap had something else. dream huffed softly, stuffing his left hand in his pocket, kicking up sticks and swinging at low hanging branches with his sword.</p><p>“dream.”</p><p>“yes?”</p><p>“do you ever believe a word i say?”</p><p>“yes.”</p><p>“really?”</p><p>“don’t start this now george please. we need to get to the southern mountains together.”</p><p>“you are so predictable. you accused me of hating sap!”</p><p>“well he always told me that you were cold and distant to him, but never to me.” </p><p>“maybe because you two had a thing going on, and i was excluded.”</p><p>“you were never excluded - you had me.”</p><p>“you favoured him!”</p><p>dream laughed at the scornful accusation, shoving his sword back into his sheath. the air between them rose by several degrees and several angry and pitiful glances were shared, as the lights of rhavelle flickered on the horizon.</p><p>“i love you george, and you know logically i wouldn’t favour anyone.”</p><p>george huffed.</p><p>“i guess.” </p><p>“you don’t guess - you know.”</p><p>“yeah. i know.”</p><p>dream kissed him hard - lustfully, but not with any love that he had stated before.  they stumbled off the path slightly, hands in each others hair, and let's just say, they never made it to rhavelle before nightfall. </p><p>-</p><p>rhavelle was a travellers town, with mossy cobblestone walls reaching towards the sky, and pathways adorned with daisies twisted between spruce wood huts and merchant stalls. it was known for its influx of witches and wizards, who all congregated in search of new potions to test and spells to try. unlike strandec, the city was heavily guarded and patrolled by knights in copper chainmail armour - fingers only a flinch away from drawing a sword or an axe. here, there would be no way for a sneaky pinch of a coin pouch - or a gamble at the inn. they needed to find a place to stay, in exchange for some manual labour or general tasks, and then keep moving south. </p><p>they arrived in the early light of dawn, slightly dishevelled and dehydrated - but in good nick, nonetheless. they spent the morning asking around, looking for work - and were mostly turned down, as they were not mage’s, like the rest of the town’s citizens.</p><p>the air around them began to become hotter, as they dipped their faces in a horse drinking troth in an abandoned corner of the town, and rested underneath the shadows of the mossy walls.</p><p>“what do we do now? i’m hungry georgie.”</p><p>“i know you’re hungry, i’m sorry, there’s nothing i can do.” a groan of annoyance escaped slightly chapped lips as he lulled his head over to rest on george’s shoulder.</p><p>“we could steal something?”</p><p>“we’ll get our heads chopped off.” another groan.</p><p>“borrow?”</p><p>“oh shut up.” there was playfulness in his tone, but it didn't sit well in the air between them. george’s eyes scanned the town’s trading route before landing on a stone brick cottage nestled behind the local library.</p><p>“have we tried in there?” dream’s gaze rose from his hands in sap’s cloak to the red door marked with a moon door knocker. he frowned slightly.</p><p>“i dont think so.”</p><p>the house was falling apart, stones out of place and shingles falling from the roof. the windows were fogged and grimy, but inside shone several lanterns. outside, vines wrapped their arms around the window sills and up the chimney, which was coughing out small amounts of smoke. the garden was overgrown with wild daisies and peonies, which extracted several bees which nestled behind the short white gate marking the entrance. </p><p>they had completely neglected to ask inside.</p><p>george sprung to his feet, hoisting his boots back on and pulling dream up from his slump against the wall.</p><p>“if we’re lucky enough, we may get some scraps for tea.” they crossed the path through the village and dream pushed over the gate with quiet curiosity.</p><p>it fell off its hinges at the touch.</p><p>dream shrieked quietly and george quickly pushed the gate back up, ushering him inside while pulling his own cloak closer. they closely avoided frog ponds and sprouting lillies before george strided up the stone steps to grip at the moon knocker.</p><p>once.</p><p>twice.</p><p>three times.</p><p>“georgie lets go.” dream muttered, inspecting the gate once again. “before we get into trouble for this.”</p><p>“give me a minute. i can see shadows inside.”</p><p>“george im serious.”</p><p>“trust me for once!”</p><p>“i do trust you - you’re just impatien-“</p><p>“can i help you?” a voice startled the two from their argument, and george swung around to meet the eyes of a man around the same height as george, glasses perched at the end of his nose and brown hair dishevelled under a wide brim gardening hat.</p><p>“can i help you?” the man repeated again slowly, and dream stepped up fast to take george’s place at the top of the steps.</p><p>“we’re looking for work in exchange for a place to stay and rest, for a few nights.”</p><p>“are you two mages?”</p><p>“no sir.”</p><p>“huh.” the man huffed slightly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “why are you here then?”</p><p>“pardon?”</p><p>“rhavelle is a magic village. we hardly see human travellers this far away from the kingdom.” the kingdom was a funny place for the trio. as they were basically wanted criminals there. george had pickpocketed a man and ran into the side of another, spilling his bags contents across the street. it wasn’t long before the three of them were fleeing down the valley side with only the cloak’s on their backs and the friendship between them. they promised to each other that they would never go back.</p><p>“we lost our friend, in strandec.” george spoke up.</p><p>“strandec is not a nice place. im sorry for your loss.” dream wanted to argue, say that he wasn't dead - but george beat him too it.</p><p>“thankyou sir.” dream fumed at george’s words, but opted to stay silent.</p><p>“i am a potion seller - so i could always use help collecting ingredients. i have a storage room, where my potion recipes are stored. you are welcome to sleep in there, and help me during the day with my collections.”. bingo, george internally whispered, and offered the man a dazzling smile in return.</p><p>“thankyou - your help is greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“and food? we will have to hunt?” dream interrupted. the man shrugged.</p><p>“i will always have leftovers. come inside before nightfall. who knows what lurks outside.”</p><p>who knows what lurks outside.</p><p>they followed the man inside and were met with the warm smell of bubbling potions in cauldrons, handfuls of herbs and flowers hanging from the ceilings to dry. dream ducked beneath the hanging bunches and looked cautiously over the cauldrons. </p><p>fire resistance. underwater breathing. speed. nothing new. </p><p>george tapped dream on the shoulder as the man ventured downstairs into his attic, where he lit a small lantern on the wall. the smell of parchment greeted the two with open arms as the man dusted off what seemed to be an old sleeping cot.</p><p>“i only have one - is that okay?” </p><p>“that’s fine.” george spoke, dumping his bag on the floor and pulling his cloak off to become a blanket. dream looked around cautiously, fingers toying with the strings of his coat as the man spoke again.</p><p>“your names?”</p><p>“dream. and this is george.”</p><p>“interesting. ive heard that name before.”</p><p>“who?”</p><p>“dream.” he startled, gut twirling and twisting as george offered an anxious smile.</p><p>“we travel a lot.” the man nodded, offering them a smile before turning to leave.</p><p>“and you?” asked dream cautiously. the man hesitated.</p><p>“bad. you can call me bad.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys, i didn't die. this is wild. - sorry if this feels very filler. i atually went back and semi edited!! clap for me. the next chapter will be more character in depth. also bad!!! king shit love that man. anyways keep the comments coming i love you all,,, interact !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an initiation into the world of frogs, mirror ponds and a lost adventurer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>there are faces above me,</p>
<p>they look like you.</p>
<p>run, sapnap, run</p>
<p>to where?</p>
<p>its dark, but i hear water. </p>
<p>breathing.</p>
<p>can you hear me?</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the smell of parchment lulled them into heavy contentment the fireplace in the corner flickering shadows up against the wall. the soup bad had shared was heavy with starchy potatoes and cut beef, and sat low in their stomachs. dream had settled on top of george in their cot, arms curling around george’s torso and sighing contently. between them, there was comfortable silence, and they were calm. for once.</p>
<p>but neither of them slept.</p>
<p>when the sun peaked over the horizon, george shook dream slightly, and dream mocked yawn - pretending as if he had slept soundly, and joined bad in the kitchen for fresh sourdough bread and goats butter for breakfast.</p>
<p>“you can fix that fence for me, while you're here.” bad spoke over his mug of tea, eyeing him slightly. dream flinched under his gaze.</p>
<p>“i was planning to anyways - maybe i’ll weed the garden too.”</p>
<p>“no - no need. the garden is its own ecosystem, we can’t disturb it. there are native frogs in those ponds.” dream didn’t think that there would be any frogs left during the winter, but the garden seemed to be thriving in its own messy, untouched way. dream shrugged away the offer.</p>
<p>“up to you.” </p>
<p>they spent the morning running errands to potion sellers around the outskirts of town, george taking the lead when inside the boundary walls, and dream as soon as they stepped into the outside once again. arms full, they returned and bad greeted them with a grateful smile and the leftovers of roast potatoes and pigskin. they ate in the garden, weeds ticking the insides of their thighs, as bad crouched over a shaded pond in the corner of the yard, hands deep in the duckweed floating on the surface.</p>
<p>“i thought you said that you didn't want to disturb the ecosystems?” george questioned, as bad began to rip at the plants settling over the pond waters.</p>
<p>“this isn’t a frog pond - this is a useful pond. a mirror pond.” a lightbulb blinked in dream’s mind as the familiar term floated through the air. mirror ponds were very rare, and allowed for the user to speak to those stuck within the ‘riff’ - a place in the midst of time and space where lost travellers stayed, in hopes of being freed.</p>
<p>“does anyone use those anymore?” george asked, propping his legs up on the side of the table, glass of lemonade sloshing in hand. bad shrugged.</p>
<p>“not really - but i keep it clear, just in case. there’s only very few left - one here and two in the southern mountains - so if anybody gets stuck, i need to be able to help.”</p>
<p>“what about the southern users? can't they keep there’s open?”</p>
<p>“their both transport ponds, i direct them that way and those ponds are they way people actually escape.”</p>
<p>“huh.” dream pondered. maybe that’s why the southern mountain towns were very protective of their local ponds - it made sense in dream’s mind.</p>
<p>“many believe that there are other ponds scattered around in abandoned hunting areas, but i haven't seen any with my own eyes. i think its all.. muffins. hokey pokey.” bad shook his head and pulled off his gloves, george eyeing him slightly. dream got to his feet, dusted his pants off and adjusted the sun hat in his hair. </p>
<p>“i should get started on that fence.”</p>
<p>“maybe you should.”</p>
<p>george observed the tension between them, it was hidden but lurked in the air. it lurked as dream crouched at the hinges of the gate, and bad watched him through smudged glasses, arms covered in murky pond water. george excused himself, rising from his chair and moving inside to finish an old runes book he mulled over during lunch.</p>
<p>“you and george..” bad started, and dream shook his head.</p>
<p>“don’t go there.”</p>
<p>“you love each other?”</p>
<p>“i guess. we have something. not sure anymore.”</p>
<p>“not sure?”</p>
<p>“our.. friend.. was our binding agent. we just.. fell - without him.”</p>
<p>“this friend.. did you ever have something.. more?”</p>
<p>“yes.”</p>
<p>“im sorry.”</p>
<p>“he’s not dead.” dream growled, eyes leaving the wood post to stare down the older man. </p>
<p>“he’s just fine. he just wandered off. went into another city - charmed a few people. he’s sleeping in a duck feathered bed at a local inn. and when morning comes - he’s gonna walk back down the southern trade route - and come home. to me. to george.”</p>
<p>bad startled, glancing at the pond before rising to his feet, leaving dream alone in the garden.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>the dinner table was quiet that night - slices of ham went untouched, and roast vegetables sat cold in dishes of hardened fat. bad seemed lost within his thoughts, anxiously glancing between the table, the bubbling cauldron and the fogged window, and dream was completely disengaged with everything, staring at a large painting on the wall.</p>
<p>george was the only one who ate.</p>
<p>there was extra tension between dream and bad - but george had no clue why. they were opposite personalities, that was for sure - but they didn't need to deflect this much. george rose and pushed his plate forward.</p>
<p>“i think im going to retire early.” </p>
<p>“no. wait.” bad hushed him and george stopped.</p>
<p>“wait for what?”</p>
<p>“that.” bad pointed at the pond, which sat clear and empty, reflecting in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“a message?”</p>
<p>“yes. a message.”</p>
<p>“why do we need to wait for that?”</p>
<p>“because you’ll need to help me with directly the soul in there to the southern mountains. you can map, can’t you?”</p>
<p>“not very well - dream is better.” dream’s head jerked away from the picture at the sound of his name.</p>
<p>“yeah, i can map. i mapped the western trail.”</p>
<p>“oh really? you two do travel alot huh?”</p>
<p>“yes.”</p>
<p>“any reason?”</p>
<p>“does it matter?” dream snarled and bad shrugged, turning back towards the pond.</p>
<p>“its dangerous for mortals out here.”</p>
<p>“well - we did just fine. we’re alive - and we’ve been travelling for a year now.”</p>
<p>“why did you leave the kingdom anyways?” bad inquired, digging deeper - and dream grit his jaw.</p>
<p>“we had family problems back in the kingdom, and besides - sapnap and i never grew up in the kingdom. we were raised in mage towns too, but we got the unlucky end of the stick.”</p>
<p>bad nodded, getting up from his chair and gathering the plates. george had a nick for lying, and making it sound real. he claims he picked it up from sapnap - the little thief - but dream knew that george knew how the deceive with his innocent demeanor. dream shot george a grateful glance and george shrugged back before the shattering of porcelain alarmed them to the fact that the pond outside was glowing an aquamarine green. bad shrieked.</p>
<p>“a message! finally!” he jumped over the smashed plates and rushed into the garden, splashing through puddles of water and kneeling at the pond’s edge. he leaned in.</p>
<p>“i can’t see anything.” dream whispered.</p>
<p>“nor i.” george looked at bad.</p>
<p>“because its my pond - meaning that i’ll be the only one to look into it. just - stay quiet, muffinheads.” dream and george shut up.</p>
<p>a beat.</p>
<p>“hello.” bad whispered - and the two heard nothing.</p>
<p>“you fell? where?”</p>
<p>“the mountains?”</p>
<p>“you’ve lost your family?”</p>
<p>“what’s your name?”</p>
<p>what’s your name. </p>
<p>another beat.</p>
<p>his eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“that makes no sense.. there are no ponds this close to the mountains.”</p>
<p>dream and george shared a look.</p>
<p>“sapnap.” bad whispered.</p>
<p>and george cried like he never had before and hugged dream tighter than he ever would again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooga booga - snapnap is alive. get tricked. also,, double upload? bananas. i may disappear for eight months now, you'll never know. but now i mapped out my story plan so hey! i have a direction for this damn thing! stick around, won't you? also yes ily commenters keep it coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bad explains what has happened to sapnap, and dream and george begin their quest to bring him home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>there is a face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and i scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hello.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hello? hello - no help me,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>please. i fell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you fell? where?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hunting grounds - near the mountains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the mountains?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my family - please, i need to get out of here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve lost your family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes - yes! please - im so cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and i cant feel my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>what's your name?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it doesnt matter - i fell into a mirror pond, near the mountains. just - get me out! please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that makes no sense.. there are no ponds this close to the mountains.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapnap! my name is sapnap! theyre looking for me - dream and george.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>sapnap. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then the face was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is he hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why cant we see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ill follow him! ill jump in that damn mirror pond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shut up dream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no both of you shut up!” bad snapped, shaking his head. “ive lost the sense again - be quiet. he’s okay - i assure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what did he say?” george urged fast, staring at the fading green of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that he was cold.. but okay - and that he fell in the hunting district outside-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“standec.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes - strandec. ive never heard reportings of ponds there - legitimate ones anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is there anyway we can talk to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. ask me questions and ill pass them on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george wiped his tears fast, sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the water pulsed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’s fine. cold, but fine. no injuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank fuck.” dream whispered lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tell him that george and dream are here, passing on messages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the water pulsed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’s happy. he’s crying - he misses you. georgie and dream.” dream sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“tell him we’re coming. tell him to sit tight. we’ll leave tonight.” george whispered. “tell him that we love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad couldnt help but smile weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he loves you guys too - and he says to tell you both that he’ll pass time by trying to recite some of george’s runes books.” george laughed hoarsely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thats my boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they stuffed their bags, pulling on coats and lacing up boots. bad hugged them both - and sent them off with packs of bread and meat, set for the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream took to the lead, walking with extra stride and eyes set forward and george’s eyes stayed clamped on the book infront of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>riff: noun, place between overworld and underworld where lost travellers end up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>pond, mirror: noun, allows user to enter and/or communicate with those in a riff. commonly found in forest biomes, and in colder climates</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anything?” dream called back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not really. just general stuff. locations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh. weird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dont think anyone has explored riffs that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there isnt much to explore apparently. its just - black.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he must feel so alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’ll be okay - at least we know he’s alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george made the first move to grab dream’s hand, and dream huffed softly - gripping his hand softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are we, anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what?” george questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are we even - dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what do you mean? of course we are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we’re always - fighting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s normal. that’s healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but it’s constant. and i’m scared.” george flinched, and dream averted his gaze slowly. the walking pace that they travelled at seemed to slow as george looked at dream. he was tired, bags under his eyes - and blonde locks greasy from the fat soap bad had shared with them. his fingers clamped and unclamped around his sword slowly, and his shoulders were tense. george breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i love you.” he meant it - he really did, and dream met his gaze with regretful eyes and flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you mean that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“huh,” dream murmured, eyes looking over the horizon and his gaze shielded from the sun under his hand. george decided to change the subject quickly, gaze returning to the road in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what was up with you and bad anyways? you guys were tense at dinner last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just - had an odd feeling ‘bout him. like he was judging me - like he knew what i had done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know what mage’s are like. always suspicious. reserved.” he kicked up a few rocks as they passed under a shading of oaks, stretching above the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but like - it made me so.. uncomfortable. he was sweet, sure. kind too. but i couldn’t trust him. he seemed so secretive about the whole riff and pond scenario, and he wouldnt let us see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well it was his pond though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he could’ve been lying george - we could be on a wild goose chase and sapnap could be dead, and all we’re doing is his dirty work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we have his word, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>a mage’s word </span>
  </em>
  <span>- doesn’t seem like a strong argument to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“just - trust me on this one. i think bad is okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george paused, running words through his head before asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“was that all you were tense about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, no, he kept bringing up my past, the travelling, us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he kept asking if we were a thing, because if we were we werent acting like one. that’s why i asked before.” george processed the word’s dream was spewing from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what did you say back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i said - that i loved you, but i wasn’t sure what we were anymore.” george hesitated, swallowing the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s keep moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the next town they met was jadewell, another mage town, inland towards the west. george had suggested that they set up camp outside the town’s border, and get some rest early before they stocked up and moved towards the western plains. the western plains was notorious for its dry landscape and lack of trading opportunities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was also known for its abundance of travelling beldams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and the two travellers hated beldams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they would need supplies for a few weeks, and maybe some new clothing to protect against the desert sun. bad had been generous enough to pay them some spare gold in repayment for the extra jobs the two undertook, and the company they had provided, which george had taken gratefully. they set up camp under the shade of a straggling willow, and dream busied himself lighting a fire - so the topic of conversation wouldn’t have to be considered. george himself busied himself in washing their left over clothes in the drying riverbed near their campsite, eyes glazed over in foreign memories. this place seemed familiar - perhaps they had camped here on the way towards strandec. george scrunched his face hard, closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a game. it had all started with a game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapnap had run ahead, boots stamming against the dirty path as the other two chased him on his heels. they had made it through the desert - somehow, and to sapnap - it was a cause for celebration. he had insisted on a game of manhunt, himself instead of dream as the prey - and the older two as the hunters. they had shrugged, finishing their water flasks and promised that they would split their next stealings with sapnap if he made it to jadewell before the other two did. sapnap had grinned, shaking both their hands with excitement and had made an egotistical comment about how he was faster because he was shorter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then he bolted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream was straight after him, cloak flying out behind him as he tried to catch up - but dream’s boots were desert boots, and didn’t do well back on normal terrain. george insisted that he would wear himself out half way between the edge of the plains and jadewell - so they both resolved to walking at a brisk pace to follow him. as the sun set, they found sapnap puffed out, hunched over the river, drinking greedily - just as george had predicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream nudged sapnap with his foot, causing him to shriek</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s so unfair! i didn’t even hear you two coming!” he had complained, wiping his face off on his sleeve and frowning at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“too bad - now you owe us half your winnings each - which means all your winnings are ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe i’ll just play a few bad rounds of poker - then you can have all my winnings.” he had replied smugly, and dream had kicked some water up into his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the memory, so wistful yet so clear, wrapped george’s body in a sense of melancholy and his face turned cold. hanging up the clothes in the afternoon sun, george was almost certain he could hear the younger’s voice urging them home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you see that - see i used the title in the chapter, isn't that like - cool and smart. cool bananas. anyways angst - and george being sad. i love that for this story. also - im very excited to write chapter six so it may be out very soon - keep commenting to boost my ego please and thankyou</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what really happened to sapnap when he fell?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>a slip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>water.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>and i can’t breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>im choking, there’s water in my lungs</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>im crying, im crying because im cold</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and because i watched dream and george run away from me, as i fell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but they didn’t know, i had slipped under the weight of my bag and tumbled backwards into the pond with hardly a splash. the hunters had run past, ignoring the bubbles sitting on top of the water and i was choking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>until i wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i heaved up water, dry retching on a floor of nothing - until my limbs were shaking and my throat red raw. rolling over from the floor, i looked up into the world of nothingness only to see a roof of water floating a few feet above my head at standing height. slowly, i crawled back to my shaking legs and pressed a hand to the ceiling of water. it rippled slowly, and i closed my eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>george. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the water was cold against my skin, a purple tinge as i ducked my hand within it again. my fingers searched for something to grip onto, before pulling away slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i sat back down on my knees, looking around slowly and admiring the darkness around me. pure black leading nowhere, with only the rippling blue and purple above me as a reminder that i could escape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i bit my lip slowly and rolled my sleeves up above my elbows, when a voice startled me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hello?” i jumped, freezing where i was seated, before swinging around fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“who’s there?” i scrambled for my bag, only to realise that i had dumped it just as i fell in. i hissed between my teeth, looking around fast - only to meet the eyes of an older brunette boy staring back at me. he looked me up and down, admiring the cotton of my messy overshirt before smiling wide at me, offering me a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you don’t have a cloak. the cold will get to you. im karl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“karl?” i tasted his name on my tongue - it seemed comforting in a sense, and i shook his hand lightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sapnap. and i had a silk cloak, it got caught on a tree when i slipped.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“slipped?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i shook my head, ignoring his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“where am i?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“beats me. ive been here for months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“months?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yep. nothing comes in - or gets out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“then what about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dunno. guess youre just the lucky one.” he smirked, rolling his wrists together. i shuddered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“lucky? lucky? my family! i dont have anything here - no food, no money - not even a cloak to keep out the cold.” my gaze rose to the ceiling slowly, water rippling. “and what is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“its water.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no kidding - but where does it lead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he was silent for a while,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i think its like - glass? sometimes i see people looking into the water but they never see me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well, i fell into a pond.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so did i. i think”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe we’re trapped in a pond. like, a magic pond.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i guess it could be possible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>karl ‘s eyes searched the ceiling slowly, biting his nails slowly and i rubbed my eyes, sitting back down on the cold floor. i looked him up and down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“where’s your cloak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>karl laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i dont have one either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>karl had introduced me all i needed to know about this place. no sunlight got in, or out. and no sound escaped either. he had said that he walked 100 paces each direction, and had found nothing, so he had just waited where he fell from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he didnt remember falling anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i had suggested that someone had tried to kill him - shoving him in the water in an attempt to drown him. karl had shrugged - saying he couldnt swin anyways - so it wasnt a brash ideas. i had tugged my lip between my teeth, hugged karl in an attempt of affection and he had cried, saying he missed home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>home for him was miles north - past stranded and past the border of narjeck - the opposing county border. he had grown up on a ranch - staying away from all things magic, and had raised sheep in his spare time. i had smiled wide and karl’s happy memories and had urged him continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he said no more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>when i hugged karl, and karl had cried into my shoulder softly - i had pretended it was george comforting me after my parents death - hands in my hair and broad shoulders pressed against my nose - or maybe it was dream’s hugs after coming home from a long journey west to the kingdom border - for herbs and medicine. i pretended it was george fretting over me when my fever peaked a little too high - and when it was dream doubling back to get me, when i stumbled off track, too distracted by the little things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>days passed, and the cold grew. my bones ached with chills deepset within my bones, and karl rubbed my hands between his in some attempt to warm me up - considering that i was smaller than him. i spent ‘days’ dipping my fingers in the water, or playing footsie with karl on the floor - but nothing changed from our daily routines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>until karl found something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he had been shuffling around on the floor, playing a game of imaginary hopscotch when he stumbled and landed with a thud on the ground - causing me to abandon my game of staring at the roof for two hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i tripped.” he hissed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“on what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>karl looked back from where he landed only to see a different shade of black jutting from the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a stone. multiple stones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“a stone.” karl inspected, picking it up from the floor. it was slightly cold, smooth - and fit well in karl’s hand. i stood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“throw it.” he passed it to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“no i mean - up. through the water, see if it comes back.” he hesitated, before launching the stone upwards - and it disappeared into the water with a soft plop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>two. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>three.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s not coming back.” i whispered slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“another.” karl said, and i launched the stone upwards - harder than he had. i waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“something is up there. this doesnt make sense.” karl hummed, rolling the last stone in his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“throw it hard - extra hard.” i encouraged, staring upwards at the water and karl steadied himself, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet slight before throwing the stone hard through the water. it disappeared for a few seconds, bubbling under the surface before crashing back down onto the floor, bringing a bucket of water down on top of us in the process.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>karl shrieked and my eyes went directly back to the ceiling, which was now a aquamarine teal colour, rippling out as far as the eye could see and i froze in my place, dripping wet and cold to the core.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what now?” he hissed, trying to shake the water from his clothes, but my eyes stayed stuck to the ceiling. because the water was clearing slowly, just above our heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there is a face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and i scream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me writing this: you wanna see some r e al speed. but,, karl!! welcome karl!! you're stuck here now ily son - also do you guys like tense change evey two seconds?? me too. inconsistency check. but anyways - sapnap pov cause we love our son - also first person too! this chapter was a mess but you guys like sapnap too much so i have to feed my kids. (also sneaky link to last chapter at the end there aha)</p>
<p>COMMENT GANG I WOULD DIE FOR YOU ALL,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the boys talk about hope and fate, and we are introduced to bad's backstory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they’re coming for me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i want to cry - be happy,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but all i am is cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i can't leave karl here alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>i don't know if we’ll both be alive before they both get here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>soft hands, on each other's skin. the sun was beating down warmly, and dream shaded the sun from his face with an arm. george whistled lowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hot one today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“maybe we should hang back here today - or camp here again at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“that sounds okay to me - we have enough supplies for tonight anyways.” dream shrugged slowly, rolling around in the grass under the tree until he found another comfortable position. settling there, he let out another uncomfortable sigh, fanning his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“its hot georgie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“right - well go swimming then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i just went swimming.” he groaned lowly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“its your restlessness that’s the problem.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“well yeah - i want to stay and rest but im just..” george gripped his thigh slowly, causing dream to startle in his movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“good. now be quiet for a minute - let me think.” what was there to think about? sapnap was safe, which rendered george well - and let his mind ease at the thought, but the idea of the riff in general, and the limited recorded knowledge on the topic, made george’s brows furrow and his face drop slightly. it was so mage like, so wild. what even were mirror ponds? why were travellers always getting stuck in them? could only mages fall in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>was sapnap a mage? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>george stretched his arms up in a cat like movement, shaking the idea from his mind. sapnap couldn’t possibly be a mage - it didn’t sit well with george. his family were all full blood humans - as most of the population around the kingdom were, and the only traces of mage between the three of them lied on dream’s side of the family, with a late aunt being a mage herself. so it wasn’t logical, but that didn’t stop george from wondering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it didn’t stop george’s mind from rolling back to bad either - who they had left only days earlier. why was bad isolated in the middle of rhavelle? sure rhavelle was a mage town, but bad was extremely successful at reading minds and brewing potions of every colour - so why did he stay here? the kingdom needed mages - although they hated the idea of magic within the city walls, but bad could’ve fit right in amongst the people. so why did he stay? was it because of the pond? bad had even said that sapnap was the first fallen soul that had found his way to his pond portal thingy - so what was the point?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>had bad lost someone to the pond? a lost friend, maybe even a lover? the idea sat well in george’s head - and settled his questioning mind. one day, if he ever went back to rhavelle, he’d ask bad to come back with them - maybe ask him if he had lost someone to that pond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dream shifted in the grass once more, causing george to lift from his thoughts and settle back into the grass too. dream kicked a leg up into the sky and stared at it, hands behind his head before asking softly:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what do we do once we get him back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if.” george huffed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what, don’t you think it’ll work?” dream jabbed coldly, dropping his leg from holding it up. he rolled over to face george. “why don’t you have any hope?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i do have hope, dream. i just - don’t want to get our hopes that high.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“he’s alive george! we have to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i know that! i never said that we weren’t. things can change from now to then. we have to go into jadewell tomorrow and then go through the plains, down the ukalzet trail and around the kingdom borders alive before we hit the southern mountains.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“so what - we have quite a journey ahead. that never stopped us before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you’re right - it hasn’t. so we’re gonna do it. and we’ll see what awaits when we get to hamley’s echo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hamley’s echo was famous for its basalt columns, and deep caves - full of water in every shade of blue. bad had given them an old map, circling the small region next to the mountains and had told them that this is where they would find the ‘pond merchants’ - who waited for travellers like themselves to go down deep into the caves to rescue souls. ‘be careful,’ bad had warned them, ‘they usually ask for a price’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a price for sapnaps life? sure, they could name anything in the universe but nothing would ever amount to the pricelessness of sapnap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dream shook his head, asking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what do we do once we get him back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>george sighed, and looked at dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we’re gonna get an inn, outside hamley’s echo. and we’re gonna stay there for a few weeks. in exchange for work. sapnap can help with the farming, myself cooking - and you can help at the blacksmiths. yeah? and the inn will have hot water and goats milk soap, yep. goats milk. the good stuff. like sapnap wanted before in strandec. and we’re gonna work our butt’s off and then we’re gonna retrace our steps all the way back to strandec, and flip off that damn pond and - and then, up to narjeck on the border. and we’re gonna buy a good house - just us three. and i can have my goats, and sapnap can have a flower patch - and you can train with the academy up there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>george was awfully good at giving false hope, not that it was entirely false, but it was unrealistic. george doubted that they’d be able to afford to get sapnap out of hamley’s echo firstly, let alone get a job and an inn to stay with hot water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>nonetheless, dream smiled at the idea, rolling onto his back and resuming his cloud gazing activity. george stretched once again, closing his eyes and listening to the breeze between them before letting out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>to have hope or to fake it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>what was the right thing to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>bad had been thirteen when he lost skeppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they were kids, young - reckless. he was trouble, and bad hated trouble. but it worked, and god did it work well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they’d get up every morning, skeppy calling his name through the window shutters as dawn broke over the horizon. bad would mumble, turning away from the sound in a sleepy haze - but would ultimately rise to meet him at the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and then they’d run.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they’d run through grassy hills, and trickling streams - paddocks of daisies, humming with bees and down muddy slopes of the forest, shorts and knees covered in thick brown mud. bad’s mother would curse at the mess, shaking her head and tutting the boy. but how could he help it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he had him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>until one day, it was ripped away from him faster than anything he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they had been exploring, in that same forest in strandec, when bad had challenged him to a race. the other boy grinned wildly, teeth showing and had nodded wildly. together they had crouched down on they feet, swaying slightly before skeppy had shouted ‘go!’, running ahead at high speeds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>bad was no fast runner, that was for sure, but he managed to keep close with the other boy. they had leaped over mossy logs, and twirling ferns - laughing and grinning with half mood smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>until skeppy slipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a splash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“skeppy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“skeppy, come on! stop hiding under the water. this is so unfair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“skeppy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and a scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he never came home after that, no matter how many journey’s bad made to hamley’s echo, and back to strandec. instead, he chose to wait - at skeppy’s old house, with it’s old frog pond - which he later found out to be a mirror to the riff, but not an entry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so there bad sat, for years, growing older and wearier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but he waited nonetheless, and pretended as if the pond in standec never existed,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and he waited for skeppy to come home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>since y'all really like bad - like alot, i gave the people what they wanted - and now you have an angsty backstory for our lovely mage. i really considered making bad this total asshole bad guy - but i could not bring myself to do it. but yes - the tags are correct. yes, death and dying and falling apart is coming. there is so much more to come,,</p>
<p>also COMMENT GANG. HAVE A GOOD DAY. YOU DESERVE IT. I LOVE YOU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the duo makes it to jadewell and begin their journey  to bring sapnap home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>how many days has it been?</p><p>has it been a month yet?</p><p>i think karl is sick - i dont know how to help.</p><p>i didn’t pay much attention when george gave me herbal classes.</p><p>i never was a good listener.</p><p>-</p><p>jadewell stretched high into the cloudy sky, with stone buildings decorated with strips of bright fabric and lantern lights hung from roofs of corner tucked stores. in the night, jadewell sparkled a perfect green - due to the strung lights flickering in shades of green to reflect the name of the city.</p><p>maybe it was a warning, or maybe a greeting.</p><p>george just found it corny.</p><p>all through the night, mage’s danced in dresses and silly boots with shiny gold bells, as others strummed bangos or played loots. the festivities of jadewell were envied, but also feared by travellers across the country. </p><p>why?</p><p>because although jadewell was a mage’s town, it was also full of beldams from the desert. </p><p>and everyone feared beldams.</p><p>they were wild, unpredictable. they cursed the innocent, and lured them back to their caravans. there, they robbed you blind and didn’t even leave you with a strip of clothing to spare. when the trio had passed through the plains last, they had narrowly avoided being attacked by beldams. dream had been quick to steer them away when they head the trotting of donkeys and the jingle of bells on boots as a small, brightly painted caravan trotted down the route. sapnap had stared in awe, and george had sneered silently as the trotted past.</p><p>“they have donkeys, and cool caravans. sweet! i want to be a beldam!”</p><p>george had slapped his arm after that. </p><p>so when they duo had made their way from the campsite back into jadewell, george had ordered dream to stay low - get the fabric needed for a scarf to block the winds, enough dry food for a month - and to get back out. they were to meet in an hour - at the city’s west border, near the desert entry and borderline, on the final hill. dream had nodded sharply, turning on his heel and setting off through the front gate, cape fluttering in the dry winds, as he pushed his mask back down over his face.</p><p>dream’s mask gave him anonymity that only george could dream of. neither sapnap or george had ever seen his face, and dream always told them that one day he would - but urged them not to ask.</p><p>so they didnt.</p><p>sapnap kept his curiosity to fleeting glances when dream washed in the river bed, and george to long, stroking gazes as dream practiced sword fighting on a lone tree on the trail. there was so much mystery about dream, so much he was hiding, but neither boys pushed, keeping their questions bundled tight in their chests.</p><p>referring back to his anonymity, george had mulled himself over getting a mask too. not for the same reason as dream, of course, but for him not to be tracked down as a wanted criminal, although dream’s mask was an easy describable feature. but what if he did get caught? dream could rip off his mask, swap some clothes around - and the guards who would stand outside his cell wouldnt have a clue who he was. george? well - he truly was stuck. unless he was sly enough to grab some hanging keys from a loose belt.</p><p>shaking his head, george set off behind dream - making sure to look like seperate travellers so they were less likely to get double mugged, and began browsing stalls high and low. merchants cried out, waving blankets and handkerchiefs, ushering villagers to view their broody hens and old withered donkeys that they would exchange for a few gold coins. like most towns, a few people would be perched on stools outside the town hall - playing loots or harps and some danced as the sun rose higher in the sky.</p><p>as george browsed quietly, he begain to realise that most merchants didnt want gold coins. he had offered to buy a piece of cotton for guazing wounds, a coin a piece - and the merchant had shaken his head.</p><p>“too low?” george questioned,</p><p>“no, no. i dont want coins.”</p><p>“gems?”</p><p>“travel.” george blinked,</p><p>“travel?” the merchant nodded, shuffling behind his fold out counter.</p><p>“i want to travel across the desert, but i cannot go alone. most of us merchants need to leave, as selling season over here in the north is finished - but the emperor says that more and more beldams have been blocking the paths through the desert.” george shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>“so what? they’re telling travellers to turn back?”</p><p>“no - theyre killing them.”</p><p>killing them.</p><p>george shuddered slightly, choosing to not take the cotton. he fabricated a lie, saying how he was moving north to see his family before leaving quickly, sliding another piece of cotton up his sleeve in a sly theif move.</p><p>thankyou sapnap.</p><p>when the hour passed, george climbed his way back up to the top of the hill outside jadewell and waited for dream to return. when he did, he dropped his bag - which was significantly empty.</p><p>“what happened?” george asked</p><p>“they all wanted travel guides, not money. i got the most i could out of any of em.” dream replied, shaking his head sullenly.</p><p>“what do we do?” george asked dream, and dream had shrugged back - sitting back down next to george.</p><p>a beat.</p><p>“i think we should just go.”</p><p>“go?”</p><p>“yeah - into the desert. fuck it. we can fight beldams. i got my sword sharpened, and you have sapnaps axe. so lets do it! what do we have to lose?”</p><p>what did they have to lose?</p><p>george had sighed - rubbing his face. it was unlogical, dangerous - and downright foolish. but they couldnt afford to wait any longer. </p><p>“okay. okay lets do it.”</p><p>and dream had grinned.</p><p>-</p><p>the gates to the western plains, or the desert - as it was referred to locally - was abandoned, and paraded the words ‘bad omen’ in bright red metaphorical letters. george had halted at the gate, which was flung open which caused dream to collide into his back, dropping the book from his gasp.</p><p>“what is it?” dream hissed, picking up his book and george shook his head.</p><p>“i dont think this is smart, dream. i think we may run out of water.”</p><p>“the western plains have water reserves idiot.”</p><p>“yeah, if theyre not all surrounded by beldams.”</p><p>“right - well. we can fight!”</p><p>“not if we’re dehydrated.” dream sighed, rolling his shoulders about before marching forward in the sand, boots already beginning to drag. george had frowned slightly at dream’s sudden determination, but shrugged anyways and pushed forward after him - heat beating down in waves.</p><p>it felt strange to george, how fast the night had changed. it had been three weeks since sapnap had fallen, and george and dream hadnt been the same. restless nights, falling apart, magic ponds and secretive mages haunted him as he walked, head down in thought and sheet of fabric held against his face. his mind shifted back to dream and his relationship, and how it was progressing.</p><p>sapnap had proved himself to be the binding agent between the two - the only thing holding them apart. george struggled to think of the last time dream had admitted that he was in love with george, or even the last time the two had shown heartfelt affection in private. he had gripped dream’s thigh yesterday - more sexual than lovingly, and dream had not responded in his usual way. dream was always overly affectionate, usually taunting a touch back with one of this own. but all he had done was frozen in his seat, turned a paler shade of white (from the skin george could see on his face), and had looked away. george shuddered at the thought, catching dream’s backwards gaze as they walked.</p><p>“you alright?” he called back,</p><p>“fine.” george had whispered, and tugged the fabric tighter over his face and shoulders - pretending it was the loving touch of what their relationship used to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i am so invested in politics atm that i had the new york times open as i wrote this. god help me - and im not even american please.</p><p>comments appreciated !! you make my day,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream and george fall apart over their first encounter with a beldam</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<strong>some descriptions of blood and violence in this chapter.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>if i die,</p><p>bury me among the daisy fields - on the east side of the kingdom,</p><p>thats where id like to rest.</p><p>-</p><p>minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to days as george and dream trudged through the sands of the western plains, heat boiling their blood and sand burying itself deep in their bones. george was tired, and dehydrated as hell - scolding dream that they shouldve waited and collected more water. dream had rolled his eyes, saying that there would be a water reserve sooner or later - and george had huffed, shaking his head.</p><p>as they walked, george became more and more uncomfortable with the fact that it had been three days in the desert - and they had not run into one beldams. dream had frowned when george brough up the idea, saying that maybe they were lucky - or the beldams had moved on. george shook his head, still unsettled by their luck on the trail - and had kept his eyes down as they walked.</p><p>something wasnt right.</p><p>and that became true on their fifth day within the plains, with the sun above their heads - beating down as they slugged in the sand, ankles deep and burning slightly. george’s face was a deep red, burnt from the constant exposure to the sun - and the sheet of fabric wasnt doing much to help take the sun off his skin. dream had stopped them under a lone tree, fretting slightly over george’s peeling skin and george had waved him off - saying that he would farm some aloe vera once they reached the other side. as they set off again, dream’s head down in a book and george staring at the sand in front of them - they heard a long drawn out whistle from behind them. dream had slammed on the breaks and george had halted in the sand, looking up from the ground.</p><p>“what was that?” dream whispered, closing his book fast.</p><p>“dunno.” george replied quietly, eyes searching the plains. they were completely alone.</p><p>another whistle.</p><p>dream looked around fast, drawing his sword from its sheath and george pulled out sapnap’s axe in a similar fashion, looking around fast.</p><p>“be ready to fight.” dream had whispered harshly, closing himself down in his fighting sense demeanor - with a stone cold glare and hardened posture. george nodded, tightening his grip on the handle when his eyes caught a glimpse of something on the horizon. </p><p>“there.” george had pointed, and dream swung around to look towards the figure. they both stood silently, squinting their eyes over the horizon when dream let out a shaky gasp, sword tumbling from his hand.</p><p>“what? what is it?” george hissed.</p><p>“sapnap.” george stalled at dreams words, turning his gaze back towards the horizon only to be met with the eyes of charcoal staring back at him. at least one hundred metres away stood the younger boy, eyes wide and bandana fluttering in the wind. he looked scared. sapnap, it was their sapnap. black locks, silk cloak and all.</p><p>no. no this wasnt right.</p><p>“dream.” george gripped his arm fast, and dream whimpered softly at his grip. “its not real - its a mirage.”</p><p>“no.. no its him. i know those eyes.” dream had whispered out, taking a shaky step towards the boy. george yanked him back.</p><p>“stop. stop this. he’ll come to us if he’s real.” george snapped, shaking slightly at the sight of his sapnap only several metres away. </p><p>slowly, the boy had taken a step towards them and dream had tensed more.</p><p>“george. george please. its him. its our sapnap! what are you waiting for?!” dream had cried, struggling in his grip and george had grabbed his other arm fast.</p><p>“think, dream! bad said he couldnt get out - we have to get to the pond. hamley’s echo! youre delusional! you’re dehydrated and you're sick!” george hissed, and the boy took another step before calling out from soft lips:</p><p>“george.” his blood ran cold, freezing in his grip. dream tensed again, staring at the younger as he took another step.</p><p>“georgie. its me. don’t you remember me?” sickeningly sweet, voice like honey. it was sugar coated strawberries, honey tea cakes - tea with two sugar cubes. it was too sweet, too unlike sapnap.</p><p>“georgie?”</p><p>“dont call me that!” george hissed back, and dream didnt move - watching the younger boy with more intensity. there was a beat, and sapnap’s face wobbled, like it always did before he began to cry - and dream had wrenched himself from his grip.</p><p>“i never trusted bad - i never trusted bad! this is sapnap! this is him!” dream had cried, and turned to sapnap, stepping towards him slowly.</p><p>“sapnap dont cry - dont cry baby. please.” it made george sick, it made george hurt. he was the second choice. he had always been.</p><p>in a sickening movement, just as dream went to take sapnaps face in his hands - george had swung out his bow, lining up an arrow and he took the shot with such precision that it made george’s blood run colder. it struck sapnap in the chest, skimming past dream’s shoulder - and the boy stumbled back, shaken with fear. blood slowly began to drench the white shirt that clung to sapnap’s frame and dream let out a heart wrenching cry before sapnap paused, still bleeding out - before letting out a scream himself.</p><p>it was high pitched, and it wasnt his, and it seemed to wake dream from his coma - as sapnap crumbled to the ground, shaking as if he had been possessed. and in such a fast movement, the facade of sapnap had faded and dream stood over the body of a beldam - face painted with different colours and boots tied with golden bells. </p><p>and there was silence.</p><p>and george had screamed, and cried - with such hatred and sadness, crumbling into the sand at his feet. sadness - that he had killed a metaphorical image of sapnap, and the expression on the fake sapnap’s face as he shot him seemed too real for george to handle. betrayal, fear - lost hope.</p><p>and hatred - for the fact that if it was george in the mirage, dream wouldve hesitated. he wouldve hesitated because he wouldnt have put his life on the line like he did just then for sapnap. he knew it couldve been a fake - but he was willing to risk that, just to hold the younger in his arms.</p><p>maybe george was over exaggerating, throwing things out of proportion. but the falling apart of their love was sealed with a kiss, as george began to realise that the only reason dream had stayed with george was so that he wouldn't have to die alone.</p><p>and george screamed harder.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heres the falling out of love y’all asked for - dream is a sapnap simp and loves him too much but its okay cause its sapnap i love him too. but angst!! i know ive given you like zero dream team trio interaction but there may be some more coming?? also more sapnap pov up next so stay tuned to hear how our son is dealing w sick child karl,,</p><p>comment gang!! go drink some water and stretch!! ily</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a look into sapnap's mind, and the effects on the riff on the weary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>they’re coming for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i want to cry - be happy, but all i am is cold. i can't leave karl here alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i don't know if we’ll both be alive before they both get here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how many days has it been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>has it been a month yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>bad had assured me that they were moving as fast they could to reach me in time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in time for what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my death?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the riff was an empty place, where your voice and breath was the only company. karl and i could only talk and cry for so long, without feeling the overwhelming effects of the cold and dark seep over us. our throats would hurt, and our eyes would sting and we’d bury ourselves deep in each other’s arms and breathed warmth into each other’s soul. it was nothing romantic, more desperation - and as weeks ached on, karl’s playful demeanour slipped away to cold nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was hard to stay positive in a place like this anyways, the darkness seemed to stretch for miles, and i found it hard to understand how karl had been here for months. when i confronted him about it, he had shrugged, turning away - saying he made use practising his times tables in his head. we both somehow laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i had promised george - through bad, that i would try to recall my study notes on runes - although they were quite old. george used to make me practise the spellings of many famous words on our long walks through splashing rivers and grassy plains. he’d hiss at any mispronunciation, and scold me for my lack of focus. i never really cared for runes, or herbalism - or anything along those lines. i had taught myself how to use an axe before george came along, and when he did - he insisted that i learnt some magic basics. so he took on the role of my tutor, buying my spell books and texts in cursive runes for birthdays and christmas, while dream received fantasy novels - or a handwoven sheath for his sword. id always call george out for these things - asking why dream never needed an ‘education’, and george had shrugged - saying that dream knew much more than he had shown on the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream had always been a mystery to me, but i really didn't mind. sure - i was always nosey and impatient - but i knew his boundaries and he knew mine. he knew that i didn’t like being touched in public, for fear of judgement, and i knew that to ask about dream’s mask was a forbidden area to nose into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i had learnt from experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>only a few days after george and i had met dream, i had perked up an innocent question about what was under his mask. i was fifteen - unaware of anything, and unaware of boundaries. george had tensed as i asked, clear getting the gist that dream was uncomfortable with his face - and dream had sent me a cold sterile look from behind his mask that made my blood run cold. from then on, i never asked - or thought - just accepted, and with time dream warmed up closer to me then he would to george.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george - i owed a lot to him. he taught me how to read, how to write - what plants were poisonous and how to follow rivers home if i got lost. as i grew up, these things became a burden to learn - and my mind would wander away from books and runes, to fighting with dream and magical dimensions - unexplored and ruinous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it somehow made sense that i had ended up in here, maybe it was karma kicking my ass for being naive - for ignoring george, and being hazy with childishness. falling down, hitting my head - and being on death’s doorstep seemed to be my head smash into maturity. and i didnt even get a chance to say goodbye to my childhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what would dream think when i would shove him away, saying that play fights are for kids? or hiding my body behind my cloak more constantly then normal because suddenly the steering glances towards my thighs and stomach meant something? what would happen? how would i react? would i become cold like george? or feign some childhood in my adulthood and end up like dream? a sudden cough beside me wakes me from my thoughts, and karl rolls over away from me before coughing louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure - yeah, bug in my throat.” another cough, and i forced myself to move despite the chilling cold seeping around us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i think karl is sick - i dont know how to help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that sounds like the flu coming on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m sure its nothing.” karl rolled back towards more, chest rumbling with a hidden cough. i frowned slight, inching my fingers over his forehead only to be met with warmth and perspiration. i drew my arm back fast, brows furrowing harder as i gripped karl’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you have a fever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it means your sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>karl breathed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“will i die?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. no way karl.” i considered for a moment, biting my lip - before pulling off my white overshirt with such force that karl jumped slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll be cold, sapnap.” i shrugged, running a hand through my hair - and karl pulled it on immediately, snuggling down in its bigger size. i checked his temperature again, and sighed - biting my lip once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i didn’t pay much attention when george gave me herbal classes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i never was a good listener.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if i die - and you get out of here sap, will you go back up to the border and find my family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i couldn’t keep karl alive - there was no plants, no herbs, no fruits i could use. it was cold, and it was getting colder. if karl died, i soon would after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i couldnt feel my fingers anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, karl. i will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and with such weakness that framed an angelic face, he smiled weakly at me - and i forced a smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i imagined dying like an embrace. i couldnt imagine a metaphor for light, or for darkness caving in. just an embrace - like dream’s hugs as he wished me goodnight, or george’s comforting side hugs as we walked for miles. warm, tender - swelling my heart and making me whole. i was sixteen - naive as a rock, with black hair and a girl frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i wasn’t anything like george and dream, and i would never be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i wouldn't be admired like dream was - with villagers staring in awe and fear as he fought guards for precious gems. i wouldn't be studied like george with his doll face and magic hands, brewing a potion from memory and whatever herbs under the kitchen sink. i was sapnap - or nick, was the name my mother gave me long ago, which i had never told dream or george. sapnap, who was too good at stealing, but was as blind as a bat and as naive as rock. sapnap, who would die in the riff - a travellers bypass, lying next to his dead friend's corpse. sapnap - who would only become a memory to george and dream - who would move on without a blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>if i die,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>bury me among the daisy fields - on the east side of the kingdom,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thats where id like to rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is when things start getting dark - IM SORRY,, things may get better idk yet. maybe ill be true to my tags, or maybe ill be nice to my readers and characters. who knows? im also two chapters ahead so next chapter may be out tomorrow :)</p><p>hi comment gang! i read ur comments and i love u all,, im scared to reply tis all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george and dream talk things out, and a beldam ambush stirs everything up again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george</p><p>dream,</p><p>please. i don’t know how much longer i can last here.<br/>
-</p><p>george and dream slept separately that night. dream had pulled george to his feet, apologising with empty words but george was already gone, eyes sore and cheeks flushed. he had walked off, pulling the fabric over his face again - past the body of the beldam, and onwards towards the eastern edge of the plains, dream following in tow.</p><p>dream didn’t understand how he’d been so naive - it was obviously a mirage. sapnap’s voice was too high, and his shirt was too clean and sapnap had spoken so sickly sweet, like the little tempest he claimed to be. maybe it was the heat or the lack of water, but everything seemed so real to dream - and he just wanted sapnap in his arms. dream had always been too ambitious, too controlled by aspirations. or maybe it was beldam magic - an illusion with effects that drawed in the ambitious. or maybe dream was lost without sapnap. maybe it was everything.</p><p>george was obviously affected by the beldam - the way he had wailed and cried over the body seemed to dig the knife deeper into dream’s heart. he was obviously missing the younger too - but not to the extent dream was. and maybe that’s why he had been so hurt that dream had not hesitated to run to sapnap. it was easily miscommunicated - dream was dehydrated, and in love, and caught in a beldam trap. and george was cold, and stubborn. chalk and cheese.</p><p>it couldn't have worked without him, without sapnap. </p><p>so they slept separately, not sharing a word - only glances and whispers during the night. george was stubborn to bear the cold in his cloak rather than curl up with dream anymore, and dream sat sullenly - knees tucked beneath his chin. the wind howled and cried, and beckoned the two to run forward - for him, and to escape beldams.</p><p>there were more coming for them now.</p><p>so they woke up before dawn, and stumbled through the sand to find another water reserve to drink from before the beldams began moving towards them. when they did, dream dunked his head under water - running hands through his blonde locks and down his face - and george had stared, before turning and filling his flask. even if dream was attractive, it didn’t matter anymore - did it? there was nothing left between them - besides one shared common goal.</p><p>bring sapnap home.</p><p>then what would happen? would sapnap go with dream back to the kingdom? dream would train him - like he had promised to do last year, and they’d be knights, somehow. sapnap would cut his hair and throw away his bandana and they’d call him a handsome name like ‘sharvlet - master of fire, and the sky’. or would he go with george - up north towards the border. they would settle in a small cottage next to the rivers of salmon - and fish every afternoon. george would finish teaching sapnap runes, and maybe they could sell potions for a living. and george would raise him well - and never lose sight of the younger again. </p><p>or would sapnap go on alone?</p><p>he’d say goodbye to both of them, and wrap himself in his cloak and disappear back over the southern mountains - maybe going back to meet bad in person. or maybe he’d try out for the academy in the kingdom. or maybe track down whatever happened to his family. there was so many things that sapnap could do - once he was free, and george fretted over each choice,</p><p>or maybe he’d bind dream and george back together.</p><p>maybe they’d be fine - maybe they’d all be happy, and go north and live out the old fantasy george had lulled dream to sleep with. dream would become a knight, or a warrior - and george would farm and make potions - and sapnap? he could go explore land free from danger. streams with frogs and salmon, fungi that sprouted from tree stumps - and lady bugs that perched in young boys hairs and fluttered over freckled cheeks. </p><p>he awoke from his lulling ideas when dream grabbed his bags and looked back at george to encourage him to move faster. dawn peaked over the horizon, and george pulled his cloak back on and grabbed his pack from the sand. as they walked, dream let his mind wander as he read, and george looked at the ground silently, but the nagging idea that they had not encountered many beldams still lingered at the back of his head. george knew that there were beldams who would be coming after them to avenge their friend - but the idea of how they would ambus the duo, after the experience with the fake sapnap, haunted george.</p><p>yet he refused to even talk to dream about the idea of a plan, yet alone look at him.</p><p>lucky for him, dream did all the talking.</p><p>“if they ambush us - we won’t be able to take them all at once. we’ll have to split and reloop back towards the eastern gate, hoping that there aren't any beldams waiting.” george nodded absently, staring towards the ground. dream stopped.</p><p>“what?” george hissed, taking his eyes from the ground to shoot dream a dirty look.</p><p>“im sorry.” another empty apology, george huffed.</p><p>“stop. please.”</p><p>“stop what?”</p><p>“you’re faking these apologies. you feel bad because you didn’t know that i would be this greatly affected about you being head over heels for sapnap!”</p><p>“aren’t you too?”</p><p>“he’s like a brother to me.”</p><p>“so? even if it was a mirage - you would’ve taken that chance if you truly loved him.” </p><p>“im a realist - not an optimist. god knows what we’ll find when we get to the pond.”</p><p>dream stayed silent, kicking up sand as they walked, and george stuffed his hands in his pockets. in the distance, george swore he could hear the jingle of bells getting closer.</p><p>and he was right.</p><p>it couldn’t have been more than a minute between their argument, and the ambush. the whistle, once again, came long and drawn out - and george didn't wait to draw his axe out, iron glinting in the sunlight. dream followed suit, bracing himself before a long wailing cry sounded from behind them - and they spun to see a suit of horses, adorned by beldam warriors on their backs.</p><p>“george-”</p><p>“run!”</p><p>so they ran, backs to the rising sun - and heart’s in their throats. feet pounding against the sand, sweat running down pale cheeks.</p><p>it felt oddly familiar.</p><p>sapnap.</p><p>so dream grabbed george’s arm with such force, and steered him forward as they ran. george shot him a look.</p><p>“you need to go ahead george. get to the pond.”</p><p>“are you insane?”</p><p>“slightly - but whatever. just go!” he didn't think, he knew dream was just as stubborn as himself.</p><p>so george ran, pushing harder than he did when they ran in strandec. he ran for dream, for bad, for all the lost souls in the riff.</p><p>and for sapnap.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh, im so sorry for anyone who was hurt by my use of the word 'gyp*y' it was not my intention to harm - im so sorry! please don't hesitate to comment if things are triggering and i will change them asap!</p><p>in lighter news - yes more dream and gogy angst. we're getting close to the climax and nobody has yet guessed what may be coming. be aware!!! its not what you think,,</p><p>comment and kudos gang - have a v good day my children</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george goes back in search of dream, but comes across a familiar face once again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i am going to walk.</p><p>and walk i will,</p><p>until i die.</p><p>-</p><p>he didn't know what to do.</p><p>he had reached the eastern gates by late afternoon, thankfully unguarded by beldams - and had crumbled beneath the looming gates - and buried his burnt face in his arms. his breathing was sporadic, and his sides hurt - but he refused to cry.</p><p>so he waited.</p><p>and waited. </p><p>and when night fell, and dream had not returned - his worry turned to distress - as he prepared himself to re-enter the plains to go find him.</p><p>alive or not.</p><p>the prospect of losing dream and sapnap scared george. he was unable to process it. dream and george fought - sure, but that didnt mean that he hated him. george was hotheaded and stubborn, but knew his fits of anger would pass. he wouldn’t be able to cope losing the both of them - he’d give up as soon as he saw dream was gone and let himself go too. he was the oldest but the most dependent in a sense - he needed people around.</p><p>so george lit his lantern, pulling the fabric back up over flushed cheeks and emptied the sand from his boots before beginning to trace his steps back within the gates, towards where they had been ambushed only hours beforehand.</p><p>dream and george. the iconic duo. at each other’s side through thick and thin. an act, a facade. a stunt to please those who were fans of the masked man’s deviant actions. everyone adored george and dream, (well - those who were not chasing after them as wanted criminals), and george did too. he adored what passion they shared, for the short period of time it lasted, but dream didn’t seem to recuperate the shared passion. sure, he shared touches and kisses with george on trails and in barns as storms raged, but as soon as they were in the public eye, every touch they shared became for the act, for the viewing pleasure. maybe sapnap felt the same, but their moments seemed more intimate. but in a similar way, dream turned his affection to ruffling of hair and playful shoves in public. they were brothers in the public eye - and that seemed to suit them well enough. </p><p>so where had it gone wrong?</p><p>maybe george was sick of facades - maybe he wanted envy from villagers as they passed by. he wanted to cling to dream - with passion, and meaning - not for a facade or joke. he wanted people to envy their pure love. or maybe - he was sick of the competition between george and sapnap. george and sapnap weren’t dating - their age making it awkward to consider, and george treated sapnap like a brother anyways - but dream babied sapnap the way george ached to be. he wanted cooing words, and fingers brushing his fringe away, and cradled hands around pale cheeks. but sapnap got those things, and george sufficed with rough kisses and lustful movements. he wasn’t jealous - no. jealousy was too strong of a word. it wasn’t resentment either.</p><p>maybe longing.</p><p>longing for dream to pay attention to him for a little longer than he did sapnap, or to kiss him goodnight a little longer than usual. his anger fits usually came from this idea - of competition with sapnap. he didnt want to compete with the younger, but it felt as if he had to. maybe if he was dating sapnap too, he’d get appreciation more from the both of them. maybe he was just lonely, thats why he and dream had split. but the split had only escalated the problem hadn’t it? </p><p>a howling whistle broke george from his thoughts once again, and he had frozen where he was stood. he was only a few minutes away from the gate, and there already seemed to be beldams nearby. slowly, george drew his axe out - iron glinting against the pale night of the moon. and as george dropped his fabric slowly, an all too familiar illusion seemed to form in front of him.</p><p>sapnap.</p><p>the boy stood above him on the sand hill, eyes bright in the moonlight - overshirt fluttering in the evening breeze. george had grit his teeth slowly and the beldam frowned slightly in sapnaps form. he tensed.</p><p>“are you jealous of me?” beldam magic - used to lure and disorientate. they also had the ability to reflect the deepest desire of their victim. of course, for the two of them it had been sapnap - but if it was the three of them, they each would’ve probably seen their own family or parents. </p><p>the beldam repeated.</p><p>“are you jealous of me?”</p><p>“jealous of you?” george spat, “a beldam who is using my brother to lure me to my death.”</p><p>the beldam laughed, shakily and almost mocking sapnaps tone.</p><p>“no silly - of me, sapnap. are you jealous of me? and of dream?”</p><p>“shut up. you're not sapnap.”</p><p>“im your own illusion of sapnap. of me.” he was pale faced, angry - voice of poison. if this was true, george considered if he was really paint sapnap as the leading cause of dream and george’s falling apart. the stress, the fighting.</p><p>he wanted dream to himself.  </p><p>“you’re jealous of me. you’re jealous because dream loves me more than you. you’re jealous because he touches me more than he touches you.” slowly, the beldam made his way down the slope - features painted under the moonlight. he looked like the devil in an angel’s disguise. george backed up slowly.</p><p>“shut up. shut up - i am not. dream loves me!”</p><p>“does he?” george stopped, stomach churning as the beldam stared deeply into his soul - a playful smile on his lips. he shut his eyes.</p><p>“come on georgie - he loves me because im young, im talented. i can please him in ways you cant. im not afraid to drop to my knees for dream.” he was right, and george just wanted to be sick. maybe it was the heat, or the yearning for dream - or the magic the beldam was using - but whatever he was trying to do was working</p><p>“dream could never love you george, he never has and he never wi-” then came a sound that cut through the breeze, and when george opened his eyes - the beldam was dead at his feet - and dream was crouched in front of george inspecting the body. dream looked up slowly, his hair matted with sweat and blood, and shirt stained.</p><p>“are you okay? he almost had you. i thought i said to run.” but george didnt care, he simply threw his arms around the younger and embraced him until his breathing calmed and sapnap’s voice stopped haunting his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im SORRY i keep doing sapnap dirty in george's eyes,, but he has good intentions i swear - i just made gogy a little narcissistic because im a virgo so xx</p><p>comments appreciated!! will reply and thank you all once ive finished writing. they mean so much to me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george and dream journey towards their next stop, and george dreams of simple things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>my stomach hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how long have i been walking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>will anyone remember me when im gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the ukalzet trail connected the eastern side of the plains to the kingdom border region - and was famous for its rocky slopes and trickling streams. it was a magical place, cobble paths lined with spotted red mushrooms and lilies that sprouted from rotting trees and hollow logs. george had always loved the ukalzet trail, but found that with the trauma he had just received from the beldam - that this place wasn’t as nice as it always seemed.  george had cried out through tears that he was sorry, and the beldam had seemed so real that he almost died at its hands. dream had asked what it had said - and george had explained everything that the beldam had preached to him. dream shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you don't believe that, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we aren’t dating anymore - so what should i believe anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a beat. dream scrunched his nose, and picked up his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we should get on the trail by the afternoon.” and with that, he turned on foot and walked out through the gate towards the trails beginning. george had wiped his tears fast, grabbing his pack from the sand - and following dream with haste as they excited the plains. the dawn breeze began to settle as dream found his footing on the beginnings of a cobblestone pathway, shaking the sand from his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i think you know what i think is true, and what i don’t.” george frowned at dream’s words - he sounded mature, but quiet - and scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how can i possibly? you loved him, loved him alot - and i always felt out of place. i just wanted love, dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“with sapnap missing? is that a smart idea? aren’t you worried?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“worried? about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that he could be starving, or hurt. you said that there’s nothing written about riffs - so how do we know that it's completely empty in there? there could be monsters, demons - god knows what. have you considered that? that he could be dead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yes. sapnap could be dead. or hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but had he acknowledged it? he was living in denial almost. did he miss sapnap? had he really been concerned about sapnap’s health? or more the prospect of saving their failing relationship. did he want sapnap back so he could hold the two back together, or did he miss sapnap for himself? george wished away his thoughts - plucked a few leaves from a wild aloe growing from the base of a large oak - and dug his nails into the flesh as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he could be dead. or hurt. but i try to think of the positives.” liar - he called himself. he was a pessimist. dream was the optimist. but even now, it seemed like dream wasn’t holding up so well on his part either. dream scoffed, shaking his head as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not like you to be the optimist.” george glanced away, peeling away the skin of the leaf slowly, and running fingers through the jelly like substance. it seemed like dream had read his mind. his back hurt from his pack, and the blisters on his cheeks ached. slowly, he rubbed the jelly over his cheeks slowly and down his neck. dream glanced back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well?” he asked. george shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dont think i could imagine a world without him.” dream hesitated in his step, before continuing his stride forward - pulling his mask back down over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“me neither.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they spent the rest of their morning, grazing through fields on tricking streams and aching oaks - in search of native fruits and herbs that they would need for their final leg towards hamley’s echo. dream collected wild figs and lemon grass, while george shredded sprigs of young sunflowers for their seeds. in an hour, they had collected a large amount of food for the road - but no meat. dream had shrugged, saying that there were wild rabbits down near ‘little haven’ - a popular fishing and hunting area, full of deep ravines and rushing waterfalls. it was a days walk, and dream had hoped that there would be travelling merchants camping around the area - so if they were unsuccessful in their hunt, they could at least try and trade what they had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they stopped before going down the first of the large mossy slopes down the trail to set up camp until the morning heat surpassed. they were lucky enough to find another rushing stream nestled between ferny overgrow and towering oaks, and they had both dumped their packs to dip into the water. the water was clear - crystal almost, with only orange and brown leaves floating on the top or resting on mossy rocks that poked out. dream spent the time downstream, washing mats of blood out of his messy fringe - and dripping water down flushed cheeks. george, on the other hand, stayed upstream - and bathed his burns in the cool water, before reapplying more aloe over each blister. as he waited for dream to finish, he stared down at the tricking water around his ankles before the crackling of twigs alluded george that dream was finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we should settled down for lunch or something. i want to try and find something to polish my sword with.” george had nodded, pulling his feet from the water and had followed dream back to their haven under the trees. the shade was cool, and it seemed to give the boys a chance to talk, to relax. to fix something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but neither of them did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream had gotten up to look around soon after they had finished peeling their figs, and george had spent the rest of the morning shuffling under the tree to find a good spot to sleep, eventually curling up in a mossy patch, and draping an arm over his eyes to try and get some rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and when sleep came, george remembered his dream closely. he remembered waking up to an inn room in strandec, with goose down quilts and breakfast sitting on the table beside him when he rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eggs, cheese, thick cut toast with goats milk butter. a glass of warm, lulled apple cider and dried figs. downstairs, he could hear the childish singing and chaos that dream and sapnap were causing, and he had smiled to himself softly, falling back into the bed slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once he had eaten, he had made his way downstairs - only to be met with sapnap throwing his arms around the older and murmuring a soft ‘good morning’ into his night shirt. george had smiled, running a hand through unruly locks and met the gaze of dream, who was watching contently from the oak table in the little kitchen. he had smiled over a cup of coffee, and had pressed a kiss to his cheek softly as he placed his dirty dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“good morning, sleep well?” george had nodded, and dream had smiled. later, after several hot baths - the three set out into the town centre, where george had purchased meat to dry out and cook for the road, sapnap bought a new pair of boots and dream bought a new winter cloak. they were happy - and comfortable. and that night they </span>
  <em>
    <span>feasted like kings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just as they had planned to do so many weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and when george woke up, he was saddened by the realisation that it was all a dream, and an idea. dream and george had fallen apart, and sapnap was stuck in a riff - hundreds of miles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but what really woke george up was the fact that dream’s pack that he had been using as a pillow was missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and dream himself was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh, OH. now we have plot progression,, okay this story is actually going to start moving now yall I'm very happy!! filler chapters feel tiring to write, so im happy to start moving forward!! </p><p>comments appreciated, and hmu if u have any concerns xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap and karl face death once again, and sapnap tells karl about his family</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>seventy eight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>seventy nine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eighty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>eight one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lost it, god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>my stomach hurts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>how long have i been walking?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>will anyone remember me when im gone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my feet were sore, eyes weary and the weight of karl’s body on my shoulders seemed to drag me slower in my step. the lulling drum of karl’s heart on my back spurred me forward, and his grip over my shoulders seemed to lack the more steps i took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my head was full of cotton, and my nose was blocked - and karl said my voice was rusty too. i had laughed, shaking my head - saying that i probably caught his flu, but i assured him that my immune system was strong - as george always stuffed me full of herbal remedies when i fell sick. karl had laughed softly - saying that he would like to meet this ‘george’ of mine, and i had assured him with a grin that he would get to meet dream and george, and we even could have a picnic together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>karl had the meeting planned out. dream and george would get here in two hours, approximately - and they would get us out, somehow. from here, we’d camp in the daisy fields on the east side of the kingdom (a place id told him about) - and feast on mutton and fat fried potatoes. and karl and i would thread daises into each others hair and sleep with stems tickling our backs, faces to the moon. i had grinned at this idea, stemming his ideas on by saying that george could teach him herbalism, and dream - some basic sword techniques. he had grinned weakly, pressing a brotherly kiss to my shoulder as we walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>thirteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fourteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fifteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i am going to walk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and walk i will,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>until i die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i let out a shaky cough. my head hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sapnap, let’s stop for a bit.” i hesitated, fearing for the worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if we stop - i may not be able to get back up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sapnap please. we’re gonna have to stop one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah - when we’re dead.” karl whined and i reluctantly stopped, feeling weak on my knees. i helped karl down from my shoulders and we both sat slowly, bodies shaking and breath raspy. karl gripped my hand slowly and i offered him a weak smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you let me talk about my family.” karl started, obviously trying to change the focus from our high temperatures and sweat soaked fringes - to more simpler times. “now its your turn to talk about yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who - like george and dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no - you. who are you, sapnap? and your biological family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>who was i? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream and george’s friend, more in the shadows. someone who walked two feet behind george and dream who held hands and delighted crowds with their playful taunts and kisses. dream would ruffle my hair, call me his brother - and i would laugh, forcing out my iconic <em>‘its okay dream i know that this matters to you. and thats my only life purpose, to please you’</em> smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“an actor.” is what i finally said, and karl laughed - nudging my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“intriguing. go on.” i huffed softly, stuffing my hands between my thighs to try and get some sense back into my fingers at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah - well, my parents died in a house fire, when i was nine or so. i don't remember what happened really, i just woke up to my sisters yelling and tugging me awake, and i had enough time to grab my boots and an empty satchel before running outside with them. course, they were taken away to orphanages or sumthin’ - not sure really, or to be house girls, and i bolted before they could take me away too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“have you ever looked for them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sure - i went to all the orphanages for girls in the kingdom - but they either said no, or their names may have been changed.” i shrugged. “i think they're okay - they’d be safer in an orphanage house than with me on the run.” karl nodded, intrigued - and i kept going with my story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i learnt magic tricks to kill time - well, not magic magic - but like card tricks - slipping cards down your sleeve or pulling coins from behind ears - kind of stuff. i soon figured out that i could out win any of the men at the bars in card games because i was sneaky when i cheated - so i ended up keeping myself alive on drunken bets.” i forced a laugh, rubbed my face in my hands - and shook my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i met george soon after - i tried to steal his pockets actually. he caught my arm and scolded me worse than whatever my mum used to do. and then, he never left my side - basically raising me into teenagehood. he taught me runes, and herbalism, and stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you like that stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no - no, not really. right about now, may have been useful - but i always wanted to fight - or learn mage magic. important stuff. i wanted to be big and tall and just - just like dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so you idolised him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“in a sense, he joined our group last year - and we just - fell in love i guess. it was nice, i miss him. miss him alot actually. i hope if i die, he remembers me or something. guess that ties back into the acting comment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“go on.” karl really was invested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, george and dream had this running joke to like - make the crowds love them by just, being in love - like extra - in public. they're both pretty, really pretty - and its like ‘oh blonde needs a brunette’ and so on. and in this, i was the third wheel little brother type character - so whenever we were in public, everyone just changed.” i looked away. “so i only got to be myself behind closed doors.” i blew on my hands, cupping them close to my body - and karl smiled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well - i think, i think they love you. from what i can gather. and i think they forget sometimes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“forget what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“forget that you have feelings too. i feel like - maybe, george feels left out too. dream is more physical with you, yeah? and he's more emotional with george? so maybe - its just, ah - you both need to even out your shares.” i nodded, and karl rubbed his nose on his sweater. there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“are we going to die here?” karl spoke softly, and i looked up from my gaze. he was shaking, and he looked like he was about to cry any second. i hesitated, breath caught in my throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you asked this a few days ago karl.” i replied back softly, and he shook his head fast, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“be honest.” he had said meekly, and a shaky sigh and i spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah. yeah, i think we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>karl didnt cry that night, it was my turn to sob actually. he comforted me in the best sense that he could, and i mourned for something that had been ripped away. my sisters, my parents, my childhood, my family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my life.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these next chapters are so emotional, its getting so hard to right. i try to put some of myself into every internal monologue that these characters feel and ahh,, its hard - im sorry. we are nearing the end of this book too, im super sad.. im going to write another big banger story over my christmas break too so stay tuned!</p><p>comments appreciated! love u guys sm !!! you all make my day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george makes it to little haven alone, but really wishes he didnt</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>some mention of death and graphic descriptions in this chapter. tw.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>goodbye, childhood foolishness - lost hope, goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>george’s first instinct was to call out to dream, only for his voice to bounce away through the trees and across the water. he shuddered slowly, gazing around and rubbing his eyes, searching for a familiar face amongst the greenery - but nothing stood out. with this, george swallowed hard and came to the realisation that dream had moved on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and left him behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tears welled up in his eyes, which he brushed away fast before crawling to his feet and brushing away the grass that stuck to the lining of his pants. once again, george surveyed the area - in hope or denial, that dream hadn’t really left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dream?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>once again, nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it made sense that dream had run. they were fighting, and he couldn't take the awkward movements and empty silences any longer. he wanted sapnap back, so he either ran ahead - or gave up on dragging george’s dead weight along. but without warning? it seemed too selfish, too cold - dream wasn’t like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>or maybe he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>george couldn’t tell anymore. since sapnap left - both george and dream changed miraculously. dream had lost whatever childish sense he had - and turned more stone cold, and so did george. their failing relationship seemed to be the cherry on top of the cake, and with that - dream had lost the last of whatever feelings he had for the older, and instead wandered off to bring sapnap home instead of dwelling over george. still, george hoped that it was his own safety that dream went alone. if dream got into trouble, he was more than capable of saving himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he had done so with those horse bound beldams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so george shook his head, running a hand through messy locks and grabbed his pack that dream had left behind, and slung it back over his shoulders. he gathered his fabric wrapped fruit and nuts, tucking it neatly under his shirt before setting off fast down towards the beginning of the trail, afternoon breeze fluttering through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>dream had obviously been kind enough to let george live by leaving his back and wrapped bundle behind. although george wasn’t that great at melee, he had some skill with a bow and arrow. if he was ambushed again, he could fend off from a distance before making a run for it towards the thick greenery, where he could hide until they passed. he reminded himself to always watch his step though,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>who knew where another mirror pond could hide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so george stepped down onto the trail - a steep dirt track that was carved into the multitude of hills that stretched between the plains and the kingdom border, with groundwater that trickled down through the carved wall, and slippery moss that sprouted from the ground. george stepped with caution, digging his heels into the floor with each movement, and dragging his hand along the muddy wall to anchor himself so that he didn't slip. every movement caught george’s breath in his throat, and he willed himself to keep going despite the drop that lurked down the first hill side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the hills in these regions could’ve been considered mountains - but there was so many in a short period of space that it wouldn’t have been geographically correct to call them that. the trail took people up and down, along the edge of each hill - until they reached little haven, where the trail flattened out. as dream had said, it was a days walk to little haven - considering that they made stops for food or water. now that dream was alone, george estimated that he would’ve made it to little haven by now anyway - and if he was lucky too, he would make it there before nightfall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>but what would george even do if he saw dream?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>would he cry - beg for dream to take him back? or scream at the younger - asking why dream had ran off and left him alone? was he dead weight? or did dream want him safe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there was a fine line between leaving george behind to keep him safe, or leaving george behind to be killed or mugged by travelling beldams. the line was blurred, and it made george cringe at the fact that the second option was more likely than the first, considering their previous circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so george pushed away the idea of dream. he would learn to move on. he would learn to live without the younger. he knew dream would be fine alone - so george made it his mission to make it to hamley’s echo before dream would. there, he would find sapnap - take the younger in his arm, and love him until dream came. and when he did, sapnap would have no choice but to stay with george. he’d ask george:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“why is dream so late?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and george would reply:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“because he left me behind.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and sapnap would frown, and george would shake his head:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“its okay. you stay with me now, yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and sapnap, his sapnap, would nod softly - and smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and maybe george would be okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>as george predicted, he made it to little haven just as darkness set over the land. there, he found an abundance of bustling merchants selling local produce and equipment for the road. once again, george received the usual spiel of the need for travel over the want for gold coins - and george had warned them that he had been ambushed three times on the two day journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the feeling of fear in the merchant’s bones allowed george to buy two fish for three gold coins, and a new roll of bandages for the scars on his legs from the journey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so george found a spot to camp - near a bustling group fire. the flames danced and twirled against the moonlight, and george wrapped his cloak closer against his skin - lighting a small fire of his own. there, he unwrapped one of the fish - began to debone the meat, as the weary merchants sang and chanted into the night. somewhere around the area, george swore he could hear a banjo being plucked lazily, and for some strange reason, george felt oddly at peace. sure, his brother was trapped in a riff - but he was closer. three days, george guessed. three days and he would reach the southern mountains. all he had to do was finish the trail tomorrow - and make the two day trip around the kingdom border (which would’ve been a day if george could cut through the kingdom - but he was wanted there as a criminal too), and he’d be there. all he had to do was ask around, bargain with the pond keeper - and sapnap would be okay. he’d be fine, a little cold, a little hungry - nothing else. he’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a loud yell from the other side of the camp alerted george to trouble, and he tore his eyes away from his fish to see a small group gathered around the small hunting ravine outside the camp. slowly, george rose from his feet and took cautious steps to join the group. the smell of fish on his hands gave him some dirty looks from people standing around, but george was more intrigued by the group of people staring down into the dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“someone has fallen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“they couldn't have survived that drop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“give me some light, won’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“someone needs to go down - you, skinny boy!” a grizzly man of about thirty, poked a grimy finger at his face and george stopped back slightly. “you go down with me. hold the torch!” a flaming stick was thrust in his direction, and george fumbled to grip it tight, before following the older man down the steep passage. as he did before, george kept a hand grounded to the wall as they slowly walked down the slope - before the older man hopped down from a smaller ledge, boots landing in ankle deep water. george followed suit, water splashing up against his sides and he shivered, holding the torch out in front of them. slowly, both men looked around - before the older man stopped him, a hand against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“turn away, boy.” and george wished he truly did, because what he saw shattered whatever remaining hope he had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>a blonde boy laid face down in the water, skin and hair tinted red from the blood from wounds all over his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the boy wasn’t breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and then george came to the fast realisation, that the dead boy floating in the ravine water wasn’t any boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>it was dream.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, okay. wow. holy honk. i am so so sorry, i know this was a big surprise - and alot of you were expecting someone else to be killed off (more death still to come). here's your major character death tag everyone has been fretting over. these next few chapters are really important, and it drags home all loose ends but yes, im very sorry to all you dream fans.</p>
<p>comments appreciated!!!!! have a good week losers - go drink some honkin water.</p>
<p>(also i know this chapter had everything squashed in but i didnt want to drag any longer)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. chapter sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george runs away from death, and meets a somewhat familiar traveller</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>he had run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>run for miles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had climbed out of that ravine so fast, not even looking back at the younger - and had run, grabbing his pack and cloak. it was dark - and he couldn't distinguish his left foot from his right but he kept his pace strong, breath heavy - and tears streaming down cheeks of porcelain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream was dead. gone. he was alone now, truly. he would’ve accidentally fallen down in the dark - and death would’ve been painless. he should’ve stopped. he should’ve grabbed the younger - tried to make him wake up. see if there was a mage around to help. if not - he should’ve buried him somewhere. instead, george had shaken his head at the man - and the man knew that george knew the boy. so he had whispered:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll take care of it. go, boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so he ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he needed to get to the younger, he needed to get to sapnap. the clock was ticking - and he was losing time. so he decided not to wait for dawn. what was the point? he just needed to go, and go he did. maybe a part of him considered waiting til dawn before, in hopes of finding dream - and find dream he did. so why wait? he had one person left, and there wasn’t even that much of a chance sapnap was alive anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so time wasn't worth wasting anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how would he tell sapnap? they were lovers, and now sapnap was alone too. he’d surely run, run to find dream. and george would let him run, maybe, even if he knew that dream was long gone. but sapnap was too brash, too stubborn, too bold. maybe he’d leave sapnap with bad if they went north - the prospect of trying to console sapnap scared him weak, and he would be too caught up in his own emotions to look after sapnap anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dream would’ve wanted sapnap to stay with george.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george shook his head, breath tumbling from shaky lips and he hoisted his pack higher on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>was it george’s fault?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>if he had been faster to little haven, maybe he would’ve caught up to dream. confronted him. asked him why he ran away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>now he would live in the dark. live in guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what would george say if sapnap had died?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>did you kill him george?”</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“no baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why did he run?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“wish i knew.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“do you miss him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>do you miss him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george scrunched his nose slightly, sniffing and turning his head. of course he missed him. and he always would miss him. they’d both learn to be okay, and they’d help each other. and wherever dream was buried, he’d take sapnap there - and he could mourn, and george could brush away teacup tears from flushed cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george stumbled in his step, cursing himself and slowly came to a stop on the dirt track, shoulders shaking and face flushed from crying. he willed himself to keep going - but it was dark, too dark for him to see. and he wasn’t close enough to the kingdom border to see any torches lighting up the dark. this territory was uncharted - no man's land. it was usually safe, except for the weary traveller who stumbled on the track - drunk out of his mind. george felt utterly lost, so he crumbled to the ground and let out a loud sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>their dream was ruined. no more cottage in the north, no more training at the academy. no more lazy cook ups, hunting sessions, card games. no dynamic trio. now a duo. and somehow that didn't feel right to george. dream was the group's leader, he was fearless and smart and cunning. he knew danger before it even came around the corner. he made them both laugh without trying, and he treated them well. george and dream fought. they fought alot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>well, used to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but they always came back to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so what was different now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>why had dream run? was he determined to find sapnap alone? or to escape george.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe the fall was intentional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe it was suicide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george tensed at the idea, breath caught in his throat and he forced the idea out of his mind. no , no. dream didn't want to do that to them. he had fallen, and that was that. his thoughts were too loud, and everything in his head was like a hurricane - thrashing and destroying everything in its path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>until a soft whistle came through the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george tensed - catching a sob in his throat and pulled the lining of his cloak over his face. the whistle that lilted through the air wasn’t like any beldams he had heard before. no, it was jolly - like a travellers tune, and the person who whistled it didn't wear any bells. george looked up slowly to see a wavering torch light flickering in the distance, probably from a torch. he wiped his eyes against fast with the fabric before getting up, stumbling towards the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“h-hey!” george called, voice quivering against the night breeze. the whistler stopped, his torch launching out in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“who’s there?” the voice called, a strange accent coating his words. not a kingdom dweller, george thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i-i, i need directions. and light! can you help me?” slowly the light approached him, and george met the face of a shadowed traveller - face hidden behind a similar scarf to his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“where are you headed? and why in the darkness of night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the southern mountains. to hamley’s echo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hamley’s echo? why the hell would you want to go there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mirror ponds. my friend is stuck.” the whistler tensed, looking around and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“which route do you want to take?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“kingdom border route.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that takes an extra day. can’t you cut through the kingdom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can’t - im wanted there.” the whistler let out a laugh, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fair enough. i was out at hamley’s echo anyways - i know a shortcut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“shortcut?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yuh-uh, cut through thatchers court - its the next right of the main trail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“isn’t thatchers court full of mage hunters?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no - not anymore. they cleared citizens out to take them out to prepare for war.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“war?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah - with the south. another one. anyways, the short cut will get you to hamley’s echo by morning tomorrow. just keep walking through the middle of town, and if anyone asks you if you know any magic. say no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george hiccupped, nodded softly - and the whistler pried no more. he helped george light his own torch, and turned away towards the way george had come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“best be off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“where are you going?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“home - rhavelle.” bad’s hometown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the mage town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhuh. i have family there. someone who i haven’t seen in years.” he shook his head, indicating the end of the conversation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thankyou again.” the whistler stiffened, before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anything for a fellow traveller. goodluck getting your friend out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thanks.” the whistler began to set off, but george called out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what’s your name? and why were you at hamley’s echo?” the whistler laughed, shaking his head slightly. he pulled his cloak hood back up, and held the torch back out in front of him. turning back, he offered a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“my name is skeppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooo baby big s is here!!! we are so close to the end of this story, i am actually v sad :( but george is so close!! will he make it?</p><p>also, i made an insta! hmu if u wanna chat, or u have requests/suggestions! @vwrages</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. chapter seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george finally reaches hamley's echo, and wishes away the past</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>thatchers court was empty when george arrived by dawn. cobblestones buildings stretched high into the dawn light, and in the wind autumn leaves fluttered across the town centre. the old fountain still trickled slowly, deep green duckweed sprouts shifting under the soft water current. george extinguished his torch in the water, before sitting down against the stone fountain, head in arms. shakily, george ran a hand through his unruly locks and shook his fringe out of his face. if he had a blade, he’d cut off the extra hair that fell over his face - but he had left his small hunting blade in dream’s pack that was now at the bottom of a ravine. slowly, george out a low sob and buried his face into his palms, breathing shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>thatchers court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>sapnaps home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they had met here, on the step outside the butchers shop. george’s eyes lifted slowly to the old building, nestled amongst other empty lots. slowly, he got to his feet and made his way over to the little red shop, eyes weary and breathing shallow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“are you lost?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“my wrist.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what did you do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i fell. i was running away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“from what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“monsters.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“monsters?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“the kingdom guards. they were chasing me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“cause my house burnt down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“why?” he ignored george.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“where are my sisters?” george ignored back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“show me your wrist.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i think its broken,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“we’ll soon see.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the boy held his arm out slowly and unsurely, and george took it into gentle hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sprained. not broken.” a wisp of wind passed. the boy stuffed something into his cloak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and he tried to book it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>well, tried.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>george grabbed him, curling around his bicep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“its a bit rude to steal from your elders.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i dont have any elders.” george paused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“where are your parents? im sure they’d love to hear about you stealing from the innocent.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“they’re dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“dead.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“burned too.” the boy pointed to the smoke on the horizon, and george turned his gaze towards the smoke. he wasnt kidding.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what’s your name kid?” george asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“sapnap.” the boy rolled the name on his tongue. it obviously wasn't his name, but i nodded anyways.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i have a place you can stay. if you promise not to steal from me again.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he tasted the idea slowly, frowning and huffing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe - only if we can have rabbit stew for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they did have rabbit stew that night, only because george had an abundance of mutton from his hunting trip, not because sapnap had almost demanded it. george soon learnt that sapnap was as stubborn as a mule, but was sweeter than caramel. george took to him, and they stuck together since. and he watched sapnap grow up from that day on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shaking himself from his thoughts, george turned away from the building and returned to his pack on the ground. there was nothing left here for sapnap, so he never really asked to stop by. dream had once asked if he wanted to go back to the ruins of their cottage and sapnap shook his head, saying that he forgot the path back to the yard - and there was no point anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it reminded george of the memory of dream, and the grief he was feeling. george felt rude for grieving, like he should leave it to sapnap. sapnap would be wrecked, of course - and because of their recent fighting that clouded his mind, george didn’t feel polite in wailing over the passing of his lover. ex lover. george shook his head. this town was empty, despite for the memories that lurked - and george decided to not waste anymore time lulling over lost thoughts. he grabbed his pack from the fountain and retied his cloak before stalking off down through the empty towns centre. somehow, george forced himself to whistle - as dream used to do when he walked, and skeppy had down last night on his travels too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>somehow, his mind also wandered back to the whistler - and how his name seemed to spark a memory somewhere deep within his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he reached the edge of the southern mountains by midday. in his travels, he had no et anyone on the trail. lots of people didn’t usually travel this far anyway - only to visit family in the mountains. george almost sighed with relief as the familiar shape of wilting willows began to drape over the trail, and the tears for dream suddenly felt worth it. if dream was watching him, he would’ve been proud. he would’ve turned to george and said: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“we did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and george would’ve grinned and run ahead - laughing and smiling. because he was here. and he was going to get his boy back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he just had to figure out where he would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his walk turned into a jog, and his stomach growled angrily as he almost ran through the draping branches of the trees, hoisting his boots up slightly and pushing his hair from his face. with every step, he swore he could hear sapnap’s voice closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so he ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>until he reached the dripping fountain in the village centre, where he slammed on the breaks and looked around fast - cloak fluttering in the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hamley’s echo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hamley’s echo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was written in white inscriptions, carved into a sign of birch. suddenly, he was running off down the path - getting stared at by the towns villagers, but he didnt care. he ran until his legs hurt. he ran like he was running from the hunters in strandec, the beldams in the plains - and he ran for dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he ran for dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and when he reached the rocky incline, sharp blades of granite peaking out from the cave’s opening, george slowed down, looking around fast. his eyes searched the entrance of the cave until he spotted the neat shack tucked into the side of the granite slate. the man who sat at the desk smoged a long cigar, twisting his beard between stubby fingers - and let out puffs of smoke through whispery lips. the book he was reading seemed to be some old novel, way before george’s time. but he knew the cover - it was written in runes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>a mage’s word.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george approached the stall slowly, dropping his pack in the dirt and the man looked up from his book, squinted eyes peering at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“can i help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes - mirror ponds. please. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“another one?” the man grumbled softly, turning his book upside down and marking the page. “itll cost you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“a diamond or two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i dont have that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then no access. come back when you have one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no. no i have travelled for two long to turn back for a stupid gem!” the man rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sorry kid. no can do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you take manual labour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“potion work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“herbal remedies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george was about to cry - arms shaking and fists curled at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i cant give you diamonds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“then i cant take you down to the pond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>george huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he’s going to die. he’s sixteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“not my problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and he shook, and he wanted to cry. but he couldnt dare let himself break down infront of this asshole. the man took another puff from his cigar and went to reach for his book when george noticed something scrawled at the top of the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a mage’s universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your translation from runes to english is wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the man startled, looking up from the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the letters r and l in runes are very similar, you must've written the translation of ‘world’, when the actual word is ‘word’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you know runes.” he started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, i know runes. know them well too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the man looks george up and down, frowning slightly before putting out his cigar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“leave your bags here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ill take you down to the pond.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapters to go!! yes, i added another one because i wanted to make a few people happy with the ending ahh, its all been written now - but!! i have an idea for a sequel, so leave a comment if you would be interested!!</p><p>let's talk! ig: @vwrages</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. chapter eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sapnap spends his last moments swimming in darkness, before a sound wakes him from death's lullaby</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>my breath is slow, and my limbs are heavy. karl’s body next to mine is just as heavy. he moved slightly, telling me that he’s still alive - and i managed to nudge him back slightly to inform him that i’m still here too.</p><p>i really should've tried to stay awake</p><p>but i was tired, so tired.</p><p>my parents were gone, dream and george weren’t coming, and i was ill. and so was karl. my head was hurting and my ears felt full of cotton, but somehow i was still there. maybe i was hoping that they’ll come, somehow. maybe i was clinging to the last string of hope, and that was what was dragging me through the final run.</p><p>the last lap.</p><p>and then i’d be done.</p><p>id die with karl, and id be okay with that. i was almost calm as i ran towards the finish line. there was no crowd cheering for me as i ran, it was just me and the track. and i was winning.</p><p>winning what?</p><p>winning back the heart of dream? he was certainly in love with george - and they had this fiery passion that sapnap only wished he and dream could share sometimes. george and dream would kiss, and grab at each others thighs - and tug each others hair. and id watch. id watch from behind books, through cracks in doors, through eyelashes and through branches. they were wild, feisty, untamable. and i wanted that. but i received the opposite. i got soft touches, like i was made of porcelain - soft kisses, touches - and i was babied. babied by the both of them. maybe during this time my sexual desires had also changed</p><p>i lost my train of thought - delusion from lack of hunger clung to my skin and bones, and i grounded myself in karl’s grasp, shuffling slightly. he whined softly, whispered something about being hungry - and turned his head away slowly, and i opened my eyes to look at the water one last time.</p><p>the hues of blue, purple - violet and plum. it rippled slowly, but was caused by nothing. the world was empty, and karl and i laid here for one last time.</p><p>“karl.” i whispered slowly. his eyes opened, and he looked at me tiredly.</p><p>“i think i wanna go now.” i whispered, and he understands. he lifted his arm and wrapped it over my shoulder, and i tucked myself into his side, pressing my face against his shoulder. he muttered something, but my mind didn’t register anything. and then he is silent.</p><p>and i felt myself slip slightly.</p><p>maybe i was giving up, maybe i was done fighting. or maybe the fatigue had won and i needed to sleep. but i was not in my body, and i had stepped away - and it felt nice. like a hug. like i wanted. i was with dream and george, and we were in our inn in strandec - and george had bought us pork and fat fried potatoes like i wanted - and he even made custard for dessert. and we all slept together in a goose down bed, and it snowed. i had never seen snow. and i made a snowman, like they do in books. and snow angels. and dream kissed me in the snow and i grinned because everything is good. and i slipped once again.</p><p>and then there is a sound.</p><p>and im back in my body.</p><p>karl shifted slightly, and i opened my eyes softly to feel a shake pulse through the ground beneath us. suddenly, we were both upright - and we looked around weakly as the ground pulsed again.</p><p>“what's happening?” he asks shakily, and i shake my head fast.</p><p>“i dunno.” and my instinct was to look up. and so did karl.</p><p>and everything came crashing down.</p><p>the hues of purple crumbled down upon us, like it did when we threw the stones, but the water didn't stop. it knocked us off our feet in a tidal wave and i was thrown backwards onto my backside, as water began to fill the riff.</p><p>i looked up, so did karl.</p><p>it was all black.</p><p>and we panicked.</p><p>“what do we do?”</p><p>“the water is rising!”</p><p>“we’re going to drown!”</p><p>“i cant swim - im too cold and-” i stopped him.</p><p>“look!” and i pointed, as the water traveled up to my thighs at a hole that had formed several hundred metres away.</p><p>
  <em>sunlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>voices.</em>
</p><p>“we need to swim!” i shouted, and karl looked at me with fear.</p><p>and suddenly dream was within me.</p><p>and i swam.</p><p>i forced myself to swim - even though i was on my deathbed only a minute ago. and my legs were hurting and my head was spinning. but i swam. and there was water in my lungs but i dont care. karl was following me, somehow. he’d die if we got out of here anyways. i shouldve go back and drag him with me, but that would kill us both. and i needed to get out to tell his family if he didnt make it.</p><p>so i swam.</p><p>and dream was in my bones, and he was in the stands as i ran down the track. and he called my name, chanted it as i go to step over the finish line.</p><p>i looked up, hair falling over my face and karl pulled himself up beside me. blinking through the change of light, i sobbed and the feeling of fresh air.</p><p>and then i heard him.</p><p>“sapnap!” </p><p>and suddenly i was free.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahhhhhhh!!! he saved his boy!! go gogy go!!!! this is the end of the main plot line as the next chapter will be a semi epilogue,, so stay tuned ::) these last chapters have been rushed but im happy that im pulling home all the loose ends next chapter.</p><p>comment gang,, ty for being so kind - you keep me writing :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the past is gone, and everyone must move on. for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>thick cut bread with slabs of butter, curried quail eggs and lulled apple cider. slices of pickled hams and corn beef. a pot of tea, brewed in the centre of the table. fog sat low in the valley, and wrapped the tall oaks in blankets of white - and the oldest added more sticks to the fireplace slowly, sticking his hands out in front of the soft flames. the crackling of the fire, the morning croaking of the frog ponds. everything was at peace, and slowly the world began to wake.</p><p> </p><p>the older looked up from the fire place as the two youngers stumbled down the stairs - mumbling sleepy greetings, and warm touches. the oldest invited them to breakfast on the table, and two youngers busied themselves in sharing plates and pouring cups of cider and tea. fog carried in through the window, and morning dew sat on the windowsill - and the world was awake.</p><p> </p><p>he listened to the two youngers talk - it was more messy nonsense than an actual conversation. they talked about their dreams, and what the plans were for today - and what plants they should pick to try and curry tonight. the youngest pushed back his messy black locks - finishing his plate of food, before he eagerly pulled on his boots and left down the trail before dawn had even set in.</p><p> </p><p>“where’s he going?” the oldest asked, and the other boy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“to see dream.”</p><p> </p><p>and that’s the way it had always been since coming home. george had taken sapnap and karl back to little haven to say goodbye - but sapnap never really processed what happened. he became quiet, much more quiet. and saved his words for meaningful conversations. no longer did sapnap stare at wild mushrooms on trails, or wander off in daisy fields. he instead walked with a stiff posture and his head locked forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> maybe he was scared to fall again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>and sapnap visited the grave where the travelling man had buried dream everyday. he wouldn't say anything. he would just sit, and listen, and wait. wait for dream to come home. and neither of the other boys would tell him otherwise. they let sapnap wait with hope. that’s all they could do.</p><p> </p><p>when george had told sapnap on the night that he had recovered from his hypothermia - sapnap had stared. stared long and hard into george’s eyes, digging for an answer. he didnt believe george. he had shaken his head, and looked away - telling george that dream would come tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>george didnt know how to respond to that.</p><p> </p><p>so he didnt.</p><p> </p><p>and when sapnap started to realise that he was really gone, and when george had taken him high onto the trail. he let himself cry. he clung to george, sobbing weakly and losing his breath in george’s shoulder - and george curled an arm around the younger and let him mourn.</p><p> </p><p>george also took the two to meet bad, who seemed delighted to see them. he introduced them to his partner - skeppy, who had also been lost in a mirror pond. george’s eyes lit up when skeppy offered a nod of his head towards george.</p><p> </p><p>“howdy traveller.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> the whistler - hamley’s echo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> going home to rhavelle. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> so bad </em> <b> <em>had </em> </b> <em> lost someone in the riff. </em></p><p> </p><p>“how’d you get out?”<br/><br/></p><p>skeppy had shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“i found a way out.” and bad didnt let him say anymore.</p><p> </p><p>sapnap and karl thanked bad profusely, and he had shaken his head - saying it was in his duty. they stayed for lunch, and bad took sapnap fishing twice too before they kept moving north.</p><p> </p><p>karl visited his family - and decided to stay with george and sapnap instead of going home. george got a job as a herbalist in town, while sapnap trained at the academy. ‘its what dream would've wanted’ george had said when he handed sapnap his acceptance letter. it was the first time sapnap had smiled in a while too. karl decided to take up work as a farm hand, helping with horses and poultry. he was damn good at it too - but they all knew that it was because of karl’s kind heart.</p><p> </p><p>they worked for accommodation, and soon had enough money to buy a house down closer to the kingdom. it was nestled next to ukalzet trail - where sapnap could visit dream and train at the kingdom academy (apparently he had changed too much to be recognised for his crimes), and karl had a direct access parth north up to the border to visit his family. the house, or cottage - was perfect. two stories, with a tiled roof and french windows. george and sapnap shared a room, while karl slept in his own. they even had enough land for a small vegetable garden, where they grew potatoes and broccoli. it was safe, and it was good. george had his own library, sapnap had his own goose down quilt, and karl had colourful paintings all over the walls that would chase away the familiar darkness of night.</p><p> </p><p>sapnap did well at the academy - acing all his fighting classes and always coming out on top. he used dream’s sword when fought - ditching his axe for more distance attacks. george had shook his head, wondering why he hadn’t signed up sapnap earlier - and the youngest had shook his head, smiling weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“told you i was better at combat than academics.” and george had just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>on the trail, sapnap was busy making his way to meet dream. sapnap hoisted his boots higher up his calves as he climbed the rocky slope until he stopped on the last hill of the trail. from here, sapnap could see the fog that sat low in the valleys, and he could see the walls of the kingdom peaking above the clouds. a sense of calmness washed over him as he unbuttoned his cloak, draping it over the headstone that nestled in the grass under a pine tree. </p><p> </p><p>when dawn settled, sapnap sat down in the grass, eyes closed - and lip between his teeth. he sat, and he listened closely. for something. in his lap sat dream’s book, that he had been reading on the western plains trail according to george. he had given him a copy for his seventeenth, and had only just found enough time during his break from the academy to ready. with his eyes closed, sapnap imagined that dream sat next to him - hands in his hair and eyes looking out over the view.</p><p> </p><p>“you would’ve loved it here.” sapnap called softly, and the dream in his head smiled, and pushed his mask up slightly - looking away. there were no words shared between them, and sapnap seemed content with that.</p><p> </p><p>“dream.” sapnap called, to himself - and to the earth. the wind rustled softly, and the image of dream shifted back to look at him once again.</p><p> </p><p>“come home.” and the world responded slowly, lilting breeze filling the air. the image of dream faded back into the hills of green as dew slipped from leaves and grass sprouts.</p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh!! this is it!! mages word is over! this story has given me such hope with my writing and has been an amazing experience. sequel is in the works and the prologue should be published in the next few days!! thankyou all for sticking around and ill miss reading your new comments daily xx</p><p>ig: @vwrages</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the short chapters y'all - school is restarting and i am extremely lazy. these are also semi-unedited so if this story actually gets attention i might proofread for once</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>